


dribble drabbles

by joselingering



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: (those last 3 tags are in a non smut chap), Anal, Asexual Character, Autistic Character, Autofellatio, Blowjobs, Bottom Jimin, CG/L, Caregiver/little, Dd/lb, Double Penetration, Drabble Collection, Eating out, F/M, Jimin-centric, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multi, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Regression, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Stimming, Threesome, Voyeurism, Watersports, bts - Freeform, cgl, chest worship, ddlb, jihope - Freeform, jinmin - Freeform, kpop, light age play, very badly written dom/sub, vhope - Freeform, vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joselingering/pseuds/joselingering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of nsfw drabbles, revolving around Bangtan. Most focus on Jimin. Several kinks are showcased, and the most common one will be watersports.<br/>(Check the list to pick a story!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. story list

Upcoming stories: (might change)

 

  * [spanking, bj, eating out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5884153/chapters/13814692) **✓** _(vmin + jihope)_
  * [95ers get a two-way dildo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5884153/chapters/14100643) **✓** _(ace aro v + jm)_
  * [v makes jm wet himself in public](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5884153/chapters/14313394) **✓** _(vmin + implied voyeurism by hyung line)_   **[sequel to come]**
  * (non-idol AU) [vent chapter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5884153/chapters/14583172) **✓**   _(autistic ace v, bad encounters with bdsm cg/l community)_
  * [pet / puppy play, toys, bj](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5884153/chapters/14825215)  _(hyung line shares vmin)_ **Chap 1:** _(vmin + jin)_ **✓**   **[sequel to come]**
  * tae's biking trip, matching buttplugs
  * hide as many toys as possible under ur clothes  _(a_ _ce aro v + jm_ )  **[in progress]**
  * body worship
  * fucking machine, squirting
  * [chest worship, ddlb dynamics, bj, light age play, dp, threesome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5884153/chapters/15766462) _(jin / jm / rm) **✓**_ **[sequels in 'Forever I am young']**
  * tae lives up to his nickname "toilet"; watersports, drinking pee
  * pile of people, all three get spitroasted
  * wetting self while on lap, kissing, cuddling
  * yoongi teaches jm how to eat out a vagina w help of two of their stylists
  * [jm autofellatio](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/14631070) **✓ [sequel to come]**
  * jm flexibility test
  * (college / uni AU) hoseok puts on a show for his friends in the public library, exhibitionism, orgy
  * (college / uni AU) namjoon gives jm a lecture on writing and reading, spanking



 

Btw, [chapter 5](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5884153/chapters/14583172) is a non-smut chapter but put here bc it still covers explicit themes

 

Feel free to bookmark or subscribe to get updates!


	2. It starts with curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the list: spanking, bj, eating out

"Hyung?"

Seokjin looked up from his pink flip phone, giving a weird look. "Yes, Jimin?"

"Did you ever get spanked as a kid?"

If Seokjin had water in his mouth, he would've spit it out like he often does as a comedic gag.

"What?? No, I didn't. Should I be worried now?", the elder asked with concern in his tone.

Jimin waved his hands quickly to sign 'no', and laughed loudly in discomfort at the misunderstanding. "No, no, I just- I read the word being used and thought 'huh, but how?', you know?"

The eldest actually didn't understand what his fellow member meant, but he slowly nodded his head anyway.

"Anyway, I'm gonna ask Tae-ah. Later!", the younger said lastly, before dashing off and leaving a confused Seokjin behind in the living room.

 

"Hey, Taehyung-ah," he greeted calmly as he entered the bedroom, wrapping said friend in a hug. Taehyung smiled, but lightly waved the arms away as he just opened a can of soda and he really did not want to spill it.

"Hi Jimin, you want some?", Taehyung offered, holding his drink up close. Jimin declined and got straight to the point.

"Tae-ah, were you spanked when you were younger?"

His friend raised his eyebrows, but didn't look as concerned as Seokjin; merely puzzled at the most.

"No, but I know what it's supposed to look like. My nana told me it happened a lot more back in her day! Why do you ask?", he inquired, a friendly smile displaying on his lips before taking a sip of his drink.

Jimin shrugged lightly, making his lips look a little pouty. "I don't knowww... I just can't imagine what it's supposed to be like."

Taehyung frowned. "What do you want me to do?"

His friend looked around a bit, unsure if his answer sounds not too weird or vague. "Can you show me? What it's like?"

The younger took a big gulp of his drink, bared his teeth at the sting and walking over to their cabinet to set the can down. "Sure, wait up for me."

"For what...", Jimin started as his eyes followed Taehyung walk back, and sitting down at the side of his bed. He stopped talking as soon as the younger patted his upper leg.

Jimin shook his head and laughed, before crawling over his friend's lap. He got slapped on his clothed bum a few times only and then they stopped, because it felt rather silly and they ended up laughing.

Hoseok just so happened to walk in on his roommates letting out a last few snickers, before Jimin got up, mumbling "He really is a born hitter..."

"What was that all about?", Hoseok asked curiously when Jimin has exited the room.

"Nothing special," Taehyung shrugged. "He was just curious about something."

"Oh, okay," the rapper replied, not thinking much of it any further.

 

But then he walked in on them a week later and saw Jimin in exactly the same position, except now with a layer less on his skin. It's not that weird per se; Jimin's sleepwear is usually nothing more than a mere pair of boxers or briefs. But the way Taehyung raised his hand up to half a meter high and struck it harshly against the rear, making the skin under the thin cotton move and making Jimin groan, couldn't be but interpreted as at least a little _wrong_.

Tae, however, acted all naturally about it and continued for just a bit longer until Jimin yelped, and then they stopped.

"Is he still... curious?", Hoseok asked, trying to remember and quote what was said last week.

Taehyung explained they wanted to try to make it more "real" as Jimin couldn't feel anything through the thick jeans he wore before. "But you don't need to worry, we didn't do anything dirty!", he added defensively.

"Worry? I'm pretty sure a perv like him likes it if we did dirty stuff," Jimin responded. He obviously tried to sound sassy towards the elder, but Hoseok couldn't miss the blush on his smug expression. And Jimin was right.

 

Because the following time a similar scenario happens, it's a little different. This time, it's _Taehyung_ who discovers Jimin draped over _Hoseok's_ lap, Jimin's underwear pulled down to under his butt, its cheeks somewhat red.

The younger's eyes widen. Ok, this is weird. But his friend is probably curious again and spanking does happen on skin too, Taehyung reasons. Hoseok being pervy probably plays a part in this too, of course, but does it ever not? So Tae decides to not react and stands still, waiting for someone to say something. There must be a good reason for one of his roommates spanking the other, sometimes rubbing a hand palm on the reddened skin, while not minding Taehyung's presence.

So when Hoseok asks him to take the medium sized wooden box from the bottom drawer of his closet, he doesn't think weirdly of it. That is, until Hoseok sets the box down beside him, clicks it open and takes out a bottle of lube.

Taehyung's jaw drops slightly, and drops further when seeing there are other items in there. Some round objects, some oval ones, thin cables here and there... but before he can make out what is what in the collection, Hoseok closes the box again and hands it back. "We won't be using those this time," Hoseok tells him with a warm smile.

And Taehyung almost wants to say something about this weird situation, ask if he should leave, but should he really? Neither of them asked him to leave. And Tae has been staring at the hand on Jimin's butt, sometimes giving gentle pats and sometimes descending, rubbing soothing circles on the base of the balls. Soft, soft skin, flushed red from all the touches and arousal, spreading all the way to Jimin's face, that leaves low hums every now and then. Taehyung licks his lips. It. It should be fine to stay.

"Taehyung-ssi?"

Catching himself in staring at his focus point, Taehyung looks up to find Hoseok look at him funny. Oh, right. The box.

He snaps out of it and walks to the other end of the room, murmuring an "Okay, okay". On the way back, he's sure to lock the door and sit down beside the two, rather than awkwardly stand by and watch. Though having a naked butt so closeby him on the right side is still pretty awkward. "Uhmm... What do I... What do you want me to do, hyung?" He considers directing his question to his other roommate. He's the one at the receiving end of whatever is planned, after all. "Jimin? What did you have in mind?"

The moment those words have left his mouth, Taehyung regrets asking. Because when Jimin twists his neck to look over his shoulder, flushed cheeks and blown out eyes becoming visible, Taehyung might just feel like he has a mini heart attack.

"Well... if you...", Jimin starts. His voice sounds quieter and croaky, and those first few words send heat straight up to the younger's ears. "If you wanna play with my bum, with-" He sucks in a deep breath when Hoseok does what Taehyung is asked to do, as his hands are already on the skin. "...your hands, or- mouth..." The last word is shared in a whisper, and its meaning makes the heat in Tae's body descend, down to his lower stomach. "I- if you wanna do that, it'd be great."

Though Taehyung's thoughts are a crambled mess of incoherent screams, he wastes no time to answer "Sure!" and sit a bit more comfortably on the bed.

Hoseok smiles, slides back his hand and runs it over the other dancer's back just before the rolled up shirt, and rubs the area like a masseur. "Go ahead, Taehyung," he tells him calmly. Taehyung honestly thinks he's being too confused, too slow and not obvious enough about his excitement to be allowed to partake in this, but the way they treat him tells him otherwise. It's evening, they're in their own, locked room and no one seems to be in a hurry. They can take it slow.

Taehyung nods and reaches out his hand. Very carefully... until his fingers brush against the skin. Both him and Jimin shiver at the contact. Once recomposed again, he lays his full hand on the left side. Jimin leans into that simple touch already, and Taehyung thinks it's time for the next step. After adding his right hand, he curls his fingers, squeezing the flesh in between. Jimin moans, and at that noise, Tae knows he won't hesitate too much from now on.

He tries all sorts of touches. Squeezing, squishing, scratching lightly to see what that would do, pulling on skin, spreading the cheeks, rubbing a finger against the revealed rim - it's all pretty much perfect until Jimin breathes out "Spank me," and then it really is perfect.

The younger has always loved doing that to Jimin. Naturally, half a second later his hand is held out flat and up in the air; a second later it has hit the right side of the ass below him, that clenches instantly under the action.

But Taehyung knows he can do better than that. So he hits again, and again, until Jimin is writhing under him and grunts. To take it easy on him, Taehyung rubs soothing circles on the abused skin, just to smack it twice as hard after. It takes another five, six slaps until Jimin babbles some vague words in overwhelm, jolts up, and rubs the inner side of his thighs against his cock. Intrigued by what sight is underneath the black boxers, Taehyung hooks a finger around the elastic waist band. Hoseok, who's rubbing his thumbs against Jimin's shoulder blades as if nothing is going on at the other side, watches in amusement at Taehyung moving down on his elbows to give an experimental suck on the drooping head of the dick in front of him. Tae brings the partially stiffened length back, so it faces him better and he can take more in.

Jimin is short though, and his friend only wanted to play around. So he pulls back, pokes his tongue out again and drags it over the soft balls near it. They don't smell too delicious, but the texture is nice so Tae wraps his lips around one side anyway, while sliding his tongue along the underside. He sucks, pulls back the skin and closes his eyes to enjoy the long hum Jimin lets out.

He's more courageous, carefree even, enough to pull back his hand to rub himself through his pants. He stops sucking though when Jimin doesn't make a noise anymore. A bit confused, Taehyung moves his head up to see Hoseok's dick whipped out above his his jogging pants and being stroked by the boy in the middle of them. Hoseok winks and pulls Jimin closer by the back of his neck, till a wet noise is heard and the youngest of the three can feel his dick jump in excitement.

Not knowing what to do until he gets new instructions, Taehyung decides to play it safe by retreating back to kneeding the abused skin of the bum under his palms and pressing sloppy kisses on it for variation.

It isn't until Jimin pulls off to gasp for air and whisper "eat me out," that Tae knows it's the right time. And he doesn't need to be asked twice; he squirts lube over his fingers and breathes hot air on top of them as fast as you could say, well, Jimin's command. He circles his middle finger over the rim shortly before pressing in, while holding his other fingers spread out and still, like a claw. The length of his fingers comes in pretty handy, for the tip already meets Jimin without needing an upwards push from the boy. Taehyung is pretty darn proud of how he, without any prior experience, can make Jimin hum loudly around the cock he's gladly working on, caused by brushing against his prostate at the first push in.

Time for a second digit. Slightly pulling back his first one, Tae makes room for the index finger and slowly wriggles it in alongside the other one. It's really not needed as Taehyung has perfect access already, but Jimin _needs_ to and so he presses his ass up anyway, moving his inner walls against the fingers in nice, languid infinity loop patterns.

Jimin makes an incredibly obscene noise at that (a weird mix between a moan and a suck) and it makes Tae want to know more about these responses. What if he just... scissors his fingers--?

The boy in the middle spreads his legs in lust, which is a nice look, but it honestly pulls the muscles around Taehyung's fingers too tight, so he takes the initiative to press the legs in front of him together again. Jimin's legs are heavy to push with just one hand, while the other hand slides in and out with ease; even scissoring is easier now.

He wonders if this is stretched out enough before he can down on the other. "Uhm." A little bit of the nervosity he had at first, returns. Asking Hoseok would be weird, but Jimin is a bit too precuppied lolling his tongue over the dark head of a cock while rubbing fingers over the length. Yeah, let's not ask him.

"Hyung, should I use, uhm. Two or three fingers? Before-- you know."

Taehyung's head must look like a tomato after that question. Funny, he thinks, how that embarrasses him more than his shameless acts.

Hoseok slows down rolling his hips and sighs, corners of his mouth curved up. "Two is fine. He won't be tight."

"Hyung!", Taehyung speaks in shock, eyes widening and fingers having a short spasm. Jimin moans louder.

Laughing, the eldest pets Jimin's head and starts rocking his body again. "Relax, I didn't do... nmm, anything after clean him out. He told me himself."

"Oh," Tae whispers, looking at the cheeks enveloping his fingers. And there his shame disappears again. He lies down again, tries out a couple of poses and eventually finds using a finger on each hand works better than two fingers on one. So he pulls one digit out, gives a firm slap at the whine Jimin lets out, and enters an additional index finger. A tiny stream of lube rolls down the curve of Jimin's ass, over the beginning of his balls, which makes Tae widen his eyes. His favourite spot.

It delivers him a nice way to start this out and so he ducks his head, lapping almost hungrily at the liquid. He drags his tongue up, until it soon enough meets the stretched out hole. The pointy tip circles there for a while - Jimin gags shortly then - before finally pressing in the slick muscle.

"Mmh-hnn!", Jimin moans at the back of his troath, sounding as if he tries to call out his friend's name. Hoseok laughs at that (making Jimin shudder only more) and even Taehyung finds himself pull back, letting out a gaspy laugh, breath warm on the skin.

But he has to continue and so he presses the tip of his tongue in again, this time pressing further until his nose is caught in the bum. As he tries out flattening, curling and wriggling his tongue, it suprises him how not smelly it all is. Jimin must've been cleaned pretty well. That, and the strawberry flavoured lube helps too.

The noises Jimin makes turn a little different; more whiny and sudden. Taehyung hears him pull off (the sounds of hands rubbing slick skin still continue) and whisper "I'm close". Tae does his utter best to make him come, thrusting his tongue in the heat, making awfully lewd wet noises while Hoseok carresses and compliments the boy softly, stroking himself slowly. Not long after, Jimin shudders, and Tae can hear his cum land pretty quietly on his boxers, surely painting the black textile white.

Hoseok apparently only waited for the other to come, just to delay his own orgasm and pull Jimin's head around him the second he was done. The youngest feels the ache to relief himself too, so he pulls his tongue and fingers out, gives one last suck on the puckered hole and crawls over to the other side, jerking himself off to the sight.

"Wanna try too?", the eldest asks quietly, and it takes a few seconds before Tae gets what he means.

"Oh, s- sure," he answers clumsily. He wonders if Jimin even heard them, but when Hoseok pulls him off by his hair, perhaps it doesn't really matter anymore. With thick, pink lips and nearly shut eyes, Jimin looks at the new present in front of him. He may have come just now, but he's horny still and wastes no time taking the equally tall, but more veiny cock in. He swirls his tongue, bobs his head and sucks whenever a bit of precum comes out. Two tan hands, belonging to different people, run through his sweaty hair and when Taehyung grunts, he sees something so hot he'll think of this for months. Because when Jimin starts pumping him, wraps a hand around Hoseok too, he opens his mouth with tongue held out flat, waiting for them both to release on him. Taehyung's head feels light and he buck up once, twice in Jimin's hand, until cum shoots out onto his tongue. Almost simultaneously, Hoseok reaches his climax too and though some does enter the other dancer's mouth, most semen ends up as thick goo on his cheek, nose and even his eyelashes.

Jimin gives them both a cutesy lick and swallows, before flopping down, letting out a long, satisfied sigh. Taehyung absolutely can't imagine how one would ever like doing such things and wanting to get their face all dirty, but then again, he himself just ate out his best friend's ass, so he's probably not in a position to judge.

They all sit and lie down, carressing each other, trying to breathe calmly again. After a while, Taehyung has to think of something and smiles. "So I assume you were curious again?"

His friend first gives a confused look, and bursts out in laughter when he gets it. The other two laugh too, tiredly, but happily. "Well, I guess you could say that."

Tae has actually another question and blushes a little when speaking it out loud. "Oh, but... Hyung, I really am curious about the rest that's in that box of yours."

"I can demonstrate those soon on Jimin, if you like," Hoseok answers, giving a wink at the both of them.

Oh. "Ye.. yeah..." Taehyung feels something in him harden again at those words, but he's really to sleepy to do anything more. He can't wait to experiment other things with Jimin soon.

 


	3. Because best friends share everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the list: 95ers get a two-way dildo

Jimin wouldn't know what to do without his best friend. Taehyung was his first real friend in high school, he introduced him to other people, made Jimin feel special and made him bloom, open up like the pretty flower he is.

Likewise, Taehyung can't imagine a life without the other. Wherever Jimin goes, he is probably around somewhere too. And if he's not, they'll definitely send messages on the day itself to update each other on events.

As time passed in their lives as colleagues, friends and roommates, stuck together in almost any given situation and at any time, they started to share more and more things amongst them as a duo. After a couple of years, they end up sharing not only a room and memories of idol related work, but also childhood stories, inside jokes, food, drinks, clothes, jewelry, cuddles, beds, secrets, fears, confessions, anything thinkable... One thing led to another and somehow they even share their masturbation sessions about once a week.

 

It's strange; neither of them had imagined things evolving this way. It started out so simple, with Jimin waiting in bed at night until his two roommates fell asleep. When he thought it was safe, he touched himself under the sheets, trying to get rid of the tension that kept him up. He's especially good at keeping quiet - something you learn when you have roommates - but that night, he discovered not everyone is.

While Jimin did it cleverly, brushing his fingers over the package in his briefs and making his breathing sound relatively calm, he suddenly heard a noise come from below. It might've been a leg moving, but Jimin got rid of that thought when hearing the noise repeat. It got faster, and Jimin's heart suprised him by skipping a beat when the noise below turned wet.

Hoseok murmured something in his sleep, there was a frustrated sigh, which was unmistakibly Taehyung's, and then the gross noise stopped. Jimin's heart was thumping. Besides the scare he got, he was quite fed up with himself for not being able to get off before sleep. Again. This had been somewhere in between the fifth and tenth time this month he couldn't masturbate peacefully until he came. Judging by the noises from just before, it appeared Taehyung has the same problem.

So that same week, when lying in bed again, cuddling together on Taehyung's mattress and having some deep conversation about fruit, he decided to test the waters. He went for bringing up how annoying it could be for them to not get private time, specifically stating he was willing to help out. (He coughed at that phrase to give away its true meaning.) So they wouldn't have to pause or hold back so much and get rid of stress better. It was a strange way to bring it so casually, and Jimin was frankly scared his friend would be insulted, so he hoped that his offer would be passed off as a bad joke.

He reallly hoped so, because Taehyung told him flat out "no" right away and wished him good night, before calling him a weirdo.

But when another day had passed, leaving new memories of Jimin hurriedly needing to go to the bathroom, though with no real hurry nor reasons, and Taehyung refusing to open the door for other inexplicable reasons, the younger changed his mind. Maybe it'd be good to help each other out; to take the edge off; if lucky, also lessen the need to be touched.

It's definitely strange how they've come to this deal. Not that it's not possible, but it did surprise them, considering both boys hadn't anticipated their boundaries coming anywhere near their settlement. They're often uncomfortable with explicit things, up to the point of being sick, and if they had to give themselves a label, they'd say 'asexual' hits home pretty well.

Sexual attraction is a strange concept and whenever they tried to look up or ask what exactly it is, no one could give a clear answer - simply because others don't even think a lot about it. It's frustrating how lost others are at that subject, because it makes the duo only more confused. But often they'll choose for thinking not too much about it. It's not a common topic to discuss, though their other roommate does sadly initiate it a lot on a daily base, much to their annoyance.

There are some differences in their views and boundaries however. While Taehyung can be pretty neutral on sex, his moments of repulsion hit him much harder than Jimin. When he's upset, he'll feel genuinely sick and dizzy, quietly cry, and vent a lot - preferribly to his bestie. Jeongguk can relate to being weirded out by dirty stuff, but Taehyung doesn't want to bother even more people with his stories so if he has to turn to the maknae, he won't do more than cry it out.

Jimin, on the other hand, is most of the time hypersexual. Not that he suddenly feels attraction (though him and Tae are aware that is a thing), but rather that he has lots of impulsive thoughts, showing explicit images involving genitalia and sexual acts. He'll keep these intrusive sort-of-fantasies to himself of course, not needing to bother anyone. The boy just stores them in his head, letting the frustrations build up until he can let them out in the mornings or nights.

Like how his polar of sex repulsion is much stronger than Taehyung's, his repulsion itself is less severe in comparisment. When accidently clicking on an advertisement online, leading to the wrong site, or when seeing a hyung prance around butt naked, or when someone (wether girl or not) walks in short shorts, it hits him. The familiar discomfort he keeps forgetting exists comes back then, crawling over his skin, turning his gut around and making him feel like wanting to leave. Sometimes he feels like the youngest in the group feels the same way, but he'll wait until he's older to ask it. Anyhow, the worst is when his repulsion sinks in when being too self conscious, like after he came. It's terrible; as if he can't even help this one side to himself without worsening the other.

Same goes for romance. They both have a lot of affection and love to give, but when it's about kissing or dating, they fall shut. Why do people press their lips on other lips? Why there? Is the want to do that what romantic attraction is? Or is it wanting to live together? Why do people want to get married and live together because they find each other pretty, or other superficial reasons for that matter? It's puzzling. And as long as no one who does feel this kind of attraction can explain them, they won't bother trying too hard to understand either.

It's only upsetting to think to much about it anyway, because as friends - now with additional benefits - the last thing they want to be told is how they must feel or that way about one another.

Not all opinions stayed untold though, as it's important to know where the line has to be drawn.

So they set up some rules: no kissing, no facing each other (or not lots at least), no letting others watch (even if Hoseok jokingly asked - they kicked him out for that), no dirty or live talking and no hickeys or other forms of marking. Now Taehyung can be a little shit, sure, and he likes to act sadistic about others their pain, but in a sexual setting he's a lot more gentle. Marking just doesn't do anything for their arousal. Perhaps kissing does, but they associate it too much with romance to go through with that. Not to mention, breathing near someone's face can tickle a lot? And lastly, dirty talk and eye contact makes the whole thing too confronting and would do them no good.

So why did they even pursue this idea? Jimin thought a lot about that after they set up the rules, and accidently blurted out the question.

"Well, maybe because we'll, uhm... feel better and don't need to do it so often on our own. You said something like that yourself too," Taehyung reminded him.

"That's true," Jimin admitted, blushing a little.

 

Slowly, they explored this thing. They started out very carefully, so gentle and softly, as if their skins were made of porcelain. But it was enough back then. Only a few light touches under the covers, and they were coming in their underwear.

But they wanted to try out more, see how far they could push this without making one uncomfortable. 

They quickly found there were gaps in their list of rules, allowing them to play around. Like no kisses on the mouth didn't mean crotches couldn't receive kisses (though only under the covers), and the rule for minimal eye contact made perfect way for one's back being hugged close by the other, while rubbing each other into full hardness. One time Jimin had even rode him, back and fun ass seen bouncing on top of him, making it all the more okay for Tae to remove the pillow from his face sometimes to breathe.

Jimin may bottom the most, but his friend likes penetration from time to time too. Their most recent purchase was two different buttplugs, and the duo couldn't wait to try them out. It did give an entire new and nice sensation, sure, but Jimin found it didn't feel too good to lie down and trying to focus on jerking his bed partner off while something pricked at his rear. The position was just not right. And since they don't kiss, a lot of the more comfortable stances are out of the question.

Which gives Jimin an idea. And it isn't until their next weekly appointment, that he remembers to bring it up. He thinks they can leave the 'no talking during the act' rule aside. They broke that one countless of times anyway.

 

"Hey, I was wondering..."

Taehyung's back slides down the wall, until he lands onto the pillow, quietly snickering with eyes pressed closed and shaking shoulders. "Jiminie, do you have to do this _now?_ ", he asks amusedly more than upset, referring to the hand stroking him where they can't see.

"Yes, because else I'll forget!", Jimin replies in complete honesty. He retreats his hand, making Taehyung grumble, and he reaches down for the pocket of his sweatpants that are scrunched up around his legs, with phone somehow still in place.

"No, you see, I was thinking, since always do these, uhm, things in a mutual way... And sometimes it's a bit too tough, at the same time, with, uhm- pene-"

"Yeah, yeah," Taehyung cut him off, before slumping down further, hiding half his flushed face under the duvet. "What are you getting at?"

Jimin's eyes shift and he moves a bit, so he can show what's on his phone screen more easily. "I thought of using something like this...?"

Taehyung's eyes widen, as he can not believe what is displayed in front of them. "Jimin, this... With the- two ends?"

His friend thinks it must be a weird idea and nods, bed hair covering his embarrassed expression.

"And you have one like that already?", Tae asks, staring at nothing really, biting his lip. Jimin catches that and is a bit relieved; the conversation hasn't ended here.

"No, I don't. But I wanna order a couple," Jimin replies softly. And before a comment can be made on that, he shows a page with the entire section of double dildos. "Do you- wanna pick some you like? Like two or three or so."

Taehyung blushes even more furiously (not that Jimin doesn't) and sits up, lightly pushing the phone away from his face, until right in between them on the small bed. "No, I wanna pick together."

Jimin smiles cutely at that, and helps choosing. Eventually they decide on a lilac / pinkish flexible one, a solid glass one that's curved in a subtle S shape, with bumbs on one side of the length, the other side being ridged, and lastly they order a U-shaped double dildo. The younger of the two has actually no further questions, until they end up on the payment page. "But... how are you gonna pay for this, actually? Do you have a creditcard?"

Shaking his head with a smile, Jimin reaches over Taehyung to get something out of a bag on the ground. "Nope, Yoongi's," he replies, holding said person's card in between index finger and thumb.

"He knows what you're buying with that...? Does he know what we do?" As his friend types in the credit card information, Taehyung's eyes go wide in shock.

As if it's no big deal, Jimin giggles, presses a few more buttons on the site and reads the message on the screen. "He doesn't know all, but he promised to pretend my ordered packages are some expensive equipment purchase of his, in case someone ever asks. It'll arrive in two business days by the way."

After Taehyung takes some time to take all of that in, he takes a lot less to shuffle down further, to take something else in.

"Taetae-ah...", Jimin whispers, leaning into the touch of fingers on his hole and balls.

"Ssshhhh," Taehyung hushes him, reminding of the 'no talking' rule that suddenly applies again. 

And Jimin keeps to that rule, for he's too busy keeping his moans down as he's being fingered and blowed under the duvet.

 

Indeed, it takes no longer than two days for the package to arrive, without interruptions in the weekdays. They decide not to open it until their next planned moment, to keep themselves from getting way too eager to try them out. It would mess up their weekly schedule.

The two wait for days, even forgetting sometimes about the purchase. But when they're in their room, watching tv, and are left behind by their roommate who tells them "Have fun", it suddenly hits them. It's a thursday. Taehyung snaps his arm up, checking his watch. 11 o' clock in the evening.

"Shit," Taehyung curses, and that's saying something, Jimin thinks.

"Do you wanna... uhm, bathroom?", Jimin asks vaguely. But Taehyung knows what he means and stands up to leave. Jimin stays behind in their room, getting everything ready and lying down to prep himself, waiting for the other to be done doing the same.

"Hey," Taehyung speaks, shuffling back in the room in his boxers, which are inside out, giving away how fast Taehyung put them back on again.

"Hey," Jimin replies softly with a smile, wiping the lube on his fingers off onto the mattress. "Do you remember where we left the package?"

Tae nods, mumbling a "sure" and walks over Jimin's closet, where a box is hidden underneath piles of clothes and shoes. Jimin takes the package over and cuts open the brown tape at the edges. "Woah, you really can't tell what's in it like this," Taehyung notes, taking a look at the paper attached to the top of the box. The information on it is kept ambigious, and he wouldn't be able to tell what the contents of the package are if he didn't have prior knowledge of it.

"Huh, really? Let me see," Jimin replies, hunching over to look at the paper. "Hm, but maybe that's for the best then!"

Taehyung grins in agreement, but drops his smile when their ordered products are in sight. "Uhmm, oh, I think this is the purple... pink one...", Jimin murmurs, inspecting a small but long box - almost as long as the one the entire order came in. The younger grabs a different box, so he doesn't just sit back and watch with an embarrassed face.

He gets red in the face either way though. "The U-shaped one... ah, this is..." Jimin looks up, grin on his face as big as his friend's was just now, but also his cheeks equally flushed as the other's currently are. "It's big, huh?"

If he wasn't so conscious of the item in his hands, Taehyung would've slapped him with it. "Hey! Why didn't you tell me! This... aagh, total length of- Jimin, what were you thinking? 38 centimeters, really?"

As though it's nothing, Jimin throws his head back, cackling, and nearly falling down. "Ahahah, I- I thought- haha, come on, only half is meant for each of us. And you only have to take in as much as you want. Aaand this pink one is even bigger! Does that one smell chemically by the way?", he asks, pointing at the toy that's in Taehyung's hands, its state now unwrapped and bare.

"Ugh, you say that so easily but... No, it doesn't," Taehyung replies, with some unsure feeling because he didnt smell from up close. "Yours?"

Jimin sniffs. "Nope."

The last item they find at the bottom of the package is the dildo made of glass, and as expected, it doesn't have a smell to it.

"That's good," Jimin says in relief, "because I really don't want to clean them beforehand like last time. With other toys, I mean."

"I get it, urgh... Can we just- start?", Tae asks, really needing some outlet for his building up hotness.

"Of course. This one first?" Jimin holds up the glass toy on his palm, displaying it as if it's a couple of coins. It's the smallest toy, and won't move around much because of its solid material, so Taehyung agrees on the choice.

He merely nods, and sits up to pull his boxers down. "Which, uhm, side-", he starts, but falls silent when Jimin is already on his knees, rear facing the other. "Ridged side, please," Jimin whispers, while spreading his ass cheeks.

Stiffening at the sight, Taehyung breathes out a mild curse and quickly pours lube on his left hand, to slide it around the requested side of the toy. "You good?", he asks, worrying because it's been a couple of minutes since his friend prepped himself.

Jimin replies by holding up a thumb, and after that, bringing his index finger to his lips. He giggles as he drops his hand, and Tae giggles along because going "ssshh" each time they have sex is probably a bit strange.

When the dildo seems slicked up enough (Taehyung has to admit, the ridged side looks scary, even with this reasonable size) he puts the head against the rim and presses in. Jimin groans, hides his head further down into the mattress, and raises his ass more. His right hand reaches back, fingers curling to gesture he needs more. So Taehyung pushes in until pretty much half of the length is in, and though the size isn't too big, he's still impressed by his friend for taking in such a textured thing as if it's nothing.

The S-shape of the toy (or rather: a "~" shape) makes Taehyung doubt: is iteven possible to use this when mirroring Jimin's pose? Should he maybe try something different out - sit on top of Jimin? But he'd hit his head against his top bed then, he fantasises.

Once the other side of the dildo is slicked up too, he turns around to try the first idea out. It's... it's doable. He just needs to spread his legs a little and position himself lower than Jimin in order to get the toy in. And when he succeeds, he finds he worried for nothing. The curve going into the wrong way actually gives a nice stretch, whereas other parts do touch the glass. The bumps seemed small, but when Taehyung moves while holding onto the toy, he's reminded of their presence; they give resistance to the drag of his insides, yet create great stimulation at the same time.

After a few seconds, Taehyung lets go of the toy to support himself with the arm. Jimin notices the change and presses back, so the other does the same, until their bums squish against each other. Jimin laughs breathily, and Taehyung thinks he does too, but he thinks it might sound more like a moan than anything for his prostate is being brushed. To see how well the dildo will stay in place, Taehyung tries out circling his behind. Jimin notices the movement and from the sounds and feel of it, he's doing the same. Both boys moan into the bed, and repeat it each time their bums rub against each other, their prostates being teased lovingly by the glass heads.

"Mm, mmmh..." Jimin hums behind him and the noise works its way not only to his friend's ears, but also his hardening cock. It curves up almost fully, the wet tip touching Taehyung's belly whenever he arches his back.

Even if it feels great, Taehyung wants something different. He might've been the most embarrassed one at first, but once in the mood, curiosity can take over his worries.

Pulling off, he scrambles over the bed, knees weak already, and picks up the second double dildo. It's the U-shaped one. The size honest to god scares him - "And this pink one is even bigger!", rings in his head - but as Jimin assured him, he won't need to do more than he wants to. On top of that, something about going a step further and trying out something so new and foreign sends a sick thrill through him.

Jimin huffs in frustration when it's time to pull out the toy (Taehyung looks in awe as the rings around the length plop out one by one) but quits complaining when looking over his shoulder to spot the next item.

The younger finds that one side of the dildo is thinner, and considering how much his friend likes to be filled up, he'll leave the thicker length unused. After lubing up both sides, he sinks down on the one meant for himself, his hand holding onto the free part and legs spreading even wider. Jimin gets up and turns around, facing the other. Jimin wonders if how he should... turn around? Isn't it too confronting like this?

Suddenly, their faces are close, awfully close, so much that Taehyung can feel a puff of breath on his skin. He scrunches up his nose at the ticklish feeling, and runs a hand through Jimin's hair. It's soft still, but starting to get damp. Nervosity is written all over Jimin's face; he bites down on his lower lip, his eyes twitch, and they close with knitted eyebrows, as if preparing himself for something. Oh, maybe it's because there's a hand on his cheek.

Taehyung shakes his head, whispering a "No". Jimin opens an eye minimally at that, looking at the thumb brushing his cheek, and smiles at the following words. "We have a rule. And, uhm, I wasn't panning on breaking it. Don't worry, okay?"

Jimin lets out a shaky breath in relief, and Taehyung catches himself doing the same. Their lips were nearly touching after all and it made Taehyung rather anxious just now.

He remembers Jimin talking about a bad dream he had, where he ended up getting his first kiss. It was given by a non existant person or at least no one he knew, though they did seem trustworthy - but that didn't make it any better. The worst part was the sound; as Jimin tried to give a silent kiss in the dream, the other made a smacking noise. So the two tried again, and again, but it only got worse. Eventually the kissing noise turned wet, and Taehyung had to hear for weeks about the horrifying slimy lips from the dream. It wasn't exactly a nightmare, but very uncomfortable still.

And Taehyung doesn't want his friend's first kiss to be stolen like that. He had his first taken away too, in the real world, with Hoseok as a punishment on Rookie King. So he gets it, better than Jimin might think, for he's not the only one sitting up anxiously on the bed, unsure why they ended up in this position. Jimin hovers above the toy, awaiting some sort of suggestion or instruction on how they'd make this fit.

Tae wants to try out anything other than this, so he nudges the shoulder in front of him, hinting for Jimin to turn back around. He does, and he sighs, even louder now, when he's guided to sit down on the dildo. Arms wrap around his waist, and Jimin thinks of their ordinary backhugs at first, but then Taehyung moves up and down, dragging Jimin along and he knows better now.

They keep pretty quiet, only breathing a little louder through their nostrils and sighing when lowering themselves more than usual. Yet, when Jimin rolls his hips just _so_ that he lands on the middle of the toy with a particularly loud smack, the sound echoes briefly throughout the entire room. Perhaps it reaches beyond the walls too.

The sound was so unexpected and frankly, embarrassing, that Jimin ducks his head, bring a fist to his mouth, thumb resting on his lips. "Pfffft," he goes, and at that Taehyung loses it too. His eyes press shut while his mouth drops open, low but cute chuckles leaving it. Jimin throws his head back, covering his mouth automatically to keep his laughter in (his attempt is useless). The boys their giggles continue on for a while, even when going back to bouncing on the sex toy, the wet slaps making the volume of their laughs only increase.

"Oh my god I can't breathe," Jimin whispers fast, using hands to fan his reddened face. He gasps, gulps and Taehyung snickers one last time behind him, before the laughter finally dies out.

They continue moving in a silence more comfortable than ever before, with Taehyung sometimes rutting up against the other's ass because the friction simply feels too good. The warm hands wrapped around Jimin move up, rubbing up and down over his nipples. Tae wants to try something out so he brings one hand back, slides three fingers across his tongue and moves the hand back in place. Just as he thought; the nipple under his wet digits turns soft, and even more fun to play with. The act doesn't do much for his own arousal, but it does for Jimin and it's funny, so why not?

Bathing in heat, they let their bodies, that are stuck together by sweat, give in to the itching need to thrust up.They're both incredibly close, in multiple ways.

As if they have the same pair of eyes, they both spot the last two-way dildo. Jimin groans softly as he hunches over, taking the initiative to pick up the item. Some cum drops out of him as his stomach rolls up, so Taehyung descends a hand to wrap it in a tight ring around the length, keeping his friend from coming. Just to make it fair play, he does the same for himself with the other hand.

When the - to Tae still ridiculously long - dildo is slick enough to him, Jimin hands it over and pulls off. He lies down on his knees and elbows, pose the same as when they started, but his leaking cock and puckered hole give away they've progressed.

Taehyung sits up higher, working the second toy out of him, and positions the last one behind his waiting bed partner. "You good?", he asks in worry of Jimin rushing himself too much.

Jimin murmurs something and gives his ass a firm slap, making his friend burst out in laughter again, this time shortly. Taehyung nods with a smile and presses the oval tip of the pretty coloured object in, watching in concentration at the rim stretching and clenching corresponding to the width of the length.

He really doesn't want to hurt his friend, but taking a look the way Jimin urges him to go on, he guesses it's bearable at the very least. After a while he stops forcing it in, noticing the middle of the dildo is a little wider, so it slowly slides out from a certain point on. He makes Jimin hold onto the toy, until Tae has joined him.

Turning around and supporting himself with his limbs just like Jimin, he looks through his legs and over his shoulder to locate the pinkish toy. When having found it, he crawls back carefully; stops when something wet touches the right side of his bum. He reaches around, bends the slightly flexible length and lets his body swallow it down.

Taehyung was aware of the size before, but not _this_ aware yet - never did he think he would have to _crawl_ to take it in. This is much more than Jimin's fingers, than his own fingers, than even that damn magnet shaped dildo, he thinks. He's not frustrated though: rather solely amazed by what they've purchased for themselves this time.

He doesn't feel his muscled ring stretch wider, meaning he hasn't reached the middle yet. Which is fine, more than fine even because he honestly needs to take a break. His insides are burning, and his pounding head must be coloured in even more warm colours even more vibrant than the toy he's working on.

Panting with head hanging low, he feels all the pressure in his body sink to his elbows. Which is a good sign - it means it's less tough for him in the back. So he starts moving, something which Jimin is probably doing now also, with those few extra centimeters that slide in and out of him without his own doing. The texture is smooth, which is most likely the reason it's still fun with a size like this, and soon even Taehyung reaches that certain point - the rim is stretching. He can't go much further there, which was probably not the intention of the product designers to begin with, but he does move near it, rolling his hips right before the stretch would happen.

Something brushes his left hip, making him shudder, and he searches with his arm to find out what it is. Fingers wrap around his own, pulling a little each time him and Jimin pull away from each other.

Oh, he wants to hold hands, Taehyung thinks, and he smiles warmly at that thought. Of course he happily offers his other hand too, which Jimin takes swiftly, now holding onto more than merely a couple of digits.

Connecting their hands was truly a good decision, as they can suddenly move in synch so well that it seems like they've trained this for years. Instead of one moving forward and the other going back, they pull apart, and closer, perfectly mirroring each other as they often love to do.

On top of that, holding hands with Jimin is Taehyung's favourite pastime, and he can't believe they didn't do this during sex before. Hit by overwhelming emotions, he starts to sob, though the long dildo nearly splitting himself in two plays part in the tears as well.

Taehyung's bed squeeks at each push and pull, reminding him of the day he let Jimin ride him, for that was the only other time his bed and his friend's body made these noises. But the memory doesn't last long, because when a jolt runs through his thigh muscles, he can't concentrate on anything but his upcoming orgasm.

Jimin's hold on his hands tightens, while Taehyung can feel his insides work likewise. He clenches, groans as the length inside him keeps moving because of the other, and shuts his eyes. The warmth in his body is fantastic, turning his thoughts vague and his crotch amazingly wet. The smell of come and sex fills up his nostrils. It's intoxicating, and makes him only more horny, if he were to call it anything. Soft yet high pitched moans and gasps come from the other end of the bed - Taehyung can't but blush furiously at the lewdness of it all. Jimin must be going through his climax as Tae feels soft finger tips dig into his skin. The latter feels too good to even do anything about it.

Because not much later, he too feels a jolt run through his entire body, causing him to cling more forcibly to his best friend. His cock twitches a few times, until finally, cum shoots out of the tip, short after sticking onto his belly and bed sheets. He starts swirling his behind in delight, letting the dildo stretch and poke him in ways he wouldn't dare to think of.

When the last bit of semen spurts out, his hold on Jimin weakens. He would love to flop down and just lay there, but that'd be a bit gross with the dirty sheets and all. An angelic sigh is heard behind him, a wet plop (okay, Taehyung has to giggle there) and then his own body produces those sounds, for the dildo is helped out of him.

Despit his shaky legs, Taehyung manages to keep sitting up, letting himself get fingered even after coming down from his high. Going from 100 to 0 so quick feels a bit weird, and he appreciates the help. When the need to be touched below disappears, he swats the hand away and moves to lie down, leaving some space for the other.

Giggling with eyes smiling and cheeks flushed pink, Jimin lies down too, pulling the duvet over them. A couple of boxes and toys fall down the bed when they move, but they couldn't care less. Tomorrow, Hoseok will wake them up in time to clean the mess up anyway.

Wrapping himself around Jimin like a second blanket, Taehyung backhugs him with one arm and one leg, nuzzling his nose on the sweaty back he's presented with. He can hear Jimin's lips form a smile, so obviously he does the same. The smell of sex still surrounds them, and it would make Taehyung eager once more if not for his shivering body and sore ass.

"Hey Taetae-ah," Jimin suddenly whispers, making said person's ears perk up.

"Hm?"

"Thank you. I uhm. Haven't felt... you know, gross... after doing...... since we uhm. Yeah. Since this started."

Taehyung smiles widely. He knows what his friend means. He used to give bits and pieces of a story away, implying he felt disgusted every time after masturbating. Something changed that, ever since Taehyung was there to comfort him, and remind him it's okay. He's not disgusting.

"That's good!", Tae replies happily, his voice more husky than what he's used to.

"And uhm."

"Yeah?" Taehyung moves his head back a little, noticing the shyness of the other.

"Thank you also for. Uhm. Not kissing me."

Feeling a bit embarrassed about almost forgetting that passage, Taehyung blushes, mumbling a "No problem, really..."

 

For half an hour they just lie like that, cuddling, gathering warmth. Right before either of them has drifted off into a deep sleep, they hear their roommate walk in, trip over something on the floor and curse quietly. It's hard for them to keep their laughs in, but they have to unless they want to get in trouble before the following morning.

 

And they don't; Hoseok was too shocked by what he found in the room to even tease them about it. He just sits still, staring at his breakfast quietly and sending the 95 liners anxious looks.

Taehyung is about to be worried, but is distracted by the member beside him. "Huh, isn't that Taehyung's sweater?", Namjoon asks, pointing at Jimin at the other side of the table. There's nothing weird about it, really. They wear each other's clothes more often. Everyone in the group does that and Taehyung doesn't get the big deal.

"So? Hyung, I don't think you've been paying attention, that happens more often," Jimin replies rather sassy, making some heads turn.

The leader isn't exactly in a bossy mood today though and won't comment on the boy's attitude, merely responding with "Wow, but you two really share of things a lot, huh?" when Taehyung offers some of his food.

"More than you think!", Taehyung replies cheerily, watching as Hoseok's eyes grow wide.

 

And it's true; they share so much. Food, clothes, secrets, dildos - everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i somehow went from narrative to Taehyung's POV somewhere midway oops


	4. Let them watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on the list: v makes jm wet himself in public

Only a little longer left to go. Surely some members will stay behind for a couple more hours, to practice some dances they personally struggle with the most, or to spend the night at the studio right beside the practice room.

Huffing and wheezing, they go through their last few choreographies before the dance teacher announces he's leaving. "Who comes with?", he asks, to which the youngest and eldest respond. Taehyung finds this strange almost, since they work the hardest on their dancing along with Jimin, but then he remembers they're the only two who are still in school. Poor guys.

The rest tiredly waves them goodbye, before slumping down on a bench and taking their water bottles or towels. Jimin lies on the shiny wooden floor, breathing heavily and mumbling 'dizzy'. Taehyung kneels while sliding over the ground, and bumps into Jimin. Naturally, they giggle and as usual, Taehyung sits on top of his friend. Though his body is sweaty all over, Jimin seems pretty calm. Taehyung envies him: if only he had this kind of endurance with dancing.

But Jimin's breathing is heavy still, and suddenly turns faster, without any indication why. "Jiminie, you okay?", his friend asks worriedly. "Can't you breathe or...?"

Smiling weakly, Jimin lets out a small sigh and reassures him: "I'm fine, really."

"Okay, but if anything's up, just tell me. You've always worked so hard."

"Mh-hmm," is all Jimin gives as a reply. His hands above his head move up, its little fingers twitching.

"So do you really wanna stay longer here or go back to the dorm too? You seem pretty tired," Taehyung asks, sincerely not wanting Jimin to practice much longer.

Jimin's eyes nearly close, and he seems to focus on something, though Taehyung can't tell exactly what. "...Stay...", is finally his reply as he closes his eyes. It's but a mere whisper, and Taehyung can't help but feel something is up.

Taehyung is about to leave, but moving his behind makes Jimin groan, quietly, but it is a groan. And suddenly Taehyung gets that "Stay" has more meanings. It was a demand also. He's not sure what's going on and wether he should leave, but if he moves, it'll result in more noises by Jimin and so he decides to wait this out.

Jimin's eyebrows knit together, and after a while his breathing turns calmer. Taehyung is calmer too. Maybe nothing was going on after all. Perhaps Jimin is just acting weird from fatigue.

But the dancer's cheeks do flare up, quickly colouring red. Taehyung sees the chest in front of him heave up slowly but high, while his own body is lifted by the raising hips and stomach.

He'd love to ask what is going on, but he doesn't dare to. Taehyung absentmindedly moves his hand back, as if he can find some sort of aid there. The back of his fingers happen to brush over what seems like Jimin's inner thigh, and he would apologise but... He's too shocked. The fabric of the leggings is wet, beyond the point of the liquid being able to be passed off as sweat.

Embarrassed most mostly stunned, Taehyung retrieves his hand and watches Jimin. The troubled look on his face has turned more gentle, happy almost. A sigh blows out of his nostrils, and a second later, a trickle is heard behind Taehyung. It's a small noise, consisting of miniscule drips, but he heard it. Now starting to blush as well, Taehyung looks around, to see if anyone else heard.

Hoseok and Yoongi are chatting, facing away, while Namjoon is occupied by his phone and heading towards the door of the studio. They don't suspect a thing.

Turning his head to look back at his friend, he's now faced with a smiling Jimin. His eyes are still closed, his eyebrows are still pressed together, but he's smiling alright. His shivering hands move up, holding onto his friend's hips to keep him in place. Taehyung doesn't understand what he's doing, or rather, why he's doing it, but he lowers himself, rubbing his bum against the stomach and adding more weight. Jimin's mouth shoots open, his exhales leaving his open-mouthed smile in delight.

"Hahh-", the boy below sighs. Taehyung checks the room - no one is looking - and twists his neck to look behind. The already black leggings have an even darker patch around the crotch (Taehyung is starting to feel the wetness too), sticky clothes marking the outlines of its content. There is no trickle making its way through the stretch cotton anymore, instead, the stream runs over the skin, only leaving its confined state once it reaches the ground. There, it runs over the floor, the wet area spreading over the wood and changing shape once reaching a tiny crease in the floor.

The fingers digging in Taehyung's pelvis let go, making him turn his head back around. Jimin's face is bright red, with a hint of pink even, and from the corners of Taehyung's eyes he sees another flushed person in the mirror, which must be himself. Finally, Jimin's eyes flutter open, looking up. He's tired, but happy.

When helping each other stand up, Taehyung notices just how obvious the puddle on the floor is. His eyes grow wide, and his cock grows a little bigger, but he needs to push that excitement away. How will they cover this up? With two co-members in the same room?

Luckily, Jimin is his savior and comes in (he was apparently gone while his friend panicked) with a mop and bucket of soapy water. He reeks of piss still, and even after they've made their excuses for cleaning and have left the room, Taehyung doesn't get how they got away with this absolute nonsense.

But something, just something by the way the hyungs whispered each other things, and brushed hands over Jimin's body before he left, tells Taehyung they didn't buy the lies either. They might have watched the two after all. And it's not so weird to conclude that's what Jimin wanted from the start.

 


	5. When it leaves a bad taste in the mouth (interval fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venting drabble in which Taehyung is autistic, asexual, and angry
> 
> A break from the usual smut stories I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for ppl w emetophobia / fear for puking and some misinformation!
> 
> I read too much into nsfw information when trying to research for two fics and there was lots of drama online so I wrote this in frustration
> 
> i didn't really understand cg/l and little space back then (funny bc I'm actually a little myself now) so sorry for the misinformation! the mentions of online harrassment do really happen and the autism and stimming theme of the story is more accurate
> 
> about 1/3 of the story is what really happened and also the ending is positive, contrary to this intro and the start lol

Now, Taehyung likes to act. He likes to act cute, sad, angry, shy, and when he's really feeling himself when performing at a birthday party, he might just act sexy. Just a couple of fluid dance moves that he learned from Jimin, a few winks here and there (a habit he picked up from Seokjin), and sometimes he peeks out his tongue (that might not have been copied from anyone in particular).

Friends had joked his tongue is so long, he could join a glam rock band. Taehyung had laughed. He loves his friends, and they get him so well.

Other people, however, don't. Acquaintances don't. Colleagues at the fashion store he's employed at don't. People at festivals, other than his friends, don't. Strangers, no matter how irrelevant they are, don't. It's only logical that people who don't know you well or at all can't keep your wishes in mind, but... That doesn't make it any better once he's already scarred. Why must people be so open about gross things? Both online and in real life? Don't people know others can just read or hear these things unwillingly when they spread and leave that information so out in the open?

Sighing, he slumps down against the wall behind his bed. _It's useless._

Taking a look at his curtains, he sees a tiny peek of light shining through. Taking a look at his alarm clock, he sees it's half past three. At night.

_Oh._

Last night had been terrible for him. In fact, the entire day had been terrible. He knows he has a habit of staying up too late, getting up too late, and going back to bed when he knows he shouldn't because it doesn't help. But Taehyung has no biological clock, nor a steady daily rythm with his "flexible" work schedule, nor is he the best at switching from one activity to the next one, and it all just doesn't work out too well.

However, yesterday, these reasons didn't play a major role. What kept him up was very personal, yet, absolutely not at the same time.

Like how Hoseok collects Bearbricks figures, Jeongguk buys lots of perfumes and body products, Jimin has a cabinet filled with One Piece figurines, Seokjin has his Mario items, Yoongi is attached to music technology and won't even throw out his first keyboard, and Namjoon has filled two closets with books up to the point of them threatening to fall out (they do sometimes). And then there's Taehyung, who collects mangas and plushies, and loves how his closest friends have each their own similar things.

Not that he feels lonely in his hobby; he's a pretty confident and outgoing guy if he may say so himself. Rather, he finds it extra enjoyable when a friend comes over and doesn't mind him showing off what he bought this time. As long as they get to read something at his place and ramble about their own interests, it's all fine with them.

Taehyung is not completely satisfied with what he has because _it needs more vintage toys_ , but those are terribly hard to find and often overpriced by scammy sellers. Or at least, that's the type of horror story Hoseok often tells him. Then again, it's Hoseok and his words are not to be trusted.

Earlier this week he took a photo of his selection of favourite toys. It... actually sucked pretty bad because his hands can't keep still, so he asked Yoongi to take his picture when he came over. That looked awesome. Taehyung asked him to take a couple of more pictures and so he did.

'you know, i think other collectors could really like these pics,' Jimin had said over kakaotalk later on that day. 'maybe you could post it on that account you made but never used?'

 _Hm_ , Taehyung thought. _It's worth a shot._

So he uploaded his first picture. Jimin told him he should add hashtags if he wanted it to be seen. Unsure what to type in, Taehyung rested his fingers on the keyboard for a couple of minutes, mind wanting to think about other things than what he was supposed to type.

"Oh," he mumbled, when seeing his laptop screen turn black. Quickly moving around his mouse, he got some ideas. Before he forgot them again, he quickly wrote them down, and rewrote them because _oh, that was one big typo_. Eventually the tags said "plushies", "retro", "cute", and "colour" (because the picture is in colour.) He made sure Namjoon spellchecked his English, and was happy to know he made no spelling mistakes.

He wasn't sure if he was doing this right, because normally he only looked at anime gifs in his free time, and maybe read something like updates on Yoongi's new tracks through social media. He never really posted something himself (except for those blurry selfies of him and Jimin from a couple of years ago) so this was a bit scary. But he's sure at least a couple of people will see it, _and maybe they'll share it?_ , he thought positively.

That was an understatement. Within a day, his photo got over 100 shares and hearts. He was glad people appreciated the plushies he highlighted, but why did no one leave a comment or send a message? Or was that _not socially acceptable?_ Online social norms changed a lot, he noticed, and he couldn't quite keep up with all the changes.

_Maybe if I post a second photo, people will be more familiar with what I post and they might respond!_

Honestly, looking back at how he approached things, he could just slap his past self in the face. His past self from two days ago, that is.

If only he had paid closer attention to the usernames of people who shared and 'heart'ed his picture, he had known something was up. _But no, of course I was naive_ , he blames himself. _I only got suspicious when receiving that private message. That was terrible. But afterwards, I only made it even worse for myself._

Because when he got a message from someone, asking if he was a princess looking for a...

Taehyung shivers at the word. He doesn't want to re-use it, not even if he so badly wants to vent to his friends about his worries.

He looks at the alarm again, pressing the button for the tiny built-in lamp. A quarter to four. Of course his friends aren't up at the moment.

It's awfully quiet and dark in his room, making it sufffocating for his anxious heart and it's only making his bad thoughts turn worse. It's strange. He's a pretty positive person, but as for now, he feels like he can't ever be again. _Wow there, dramatic much._ But it's true - he can't stop thinking about yesterday.

After getting that rather bizarre message, he had replied with "who r u", to confirm it wasn't, for example, an internet troll or a character roleplay blog. Maybe he had interpreted things wrongly. Maybe he was influenced too much by Hoseok and Namjoon with their dirty jokes. _Who knows._

He certainly knew better in a couple of minutes, when he got a long description of the person - a 28 year old man it seemed - and what kind of lifestyle he was into. Taehyung pulled the message through google translate to understand the rest. He understood the words, but he didn't understand the 'why'. _Why why why._ He wasn't a young woman! And he didn't want to pretend to be a little girl! And why would the man want that from a complete stranger!

Freaked out, he immediately blocked the user. After messaging his bestie Jimin, he got calmed down right away.

'oh noo im sorry to hear that :( ' was Jimin's first reply. Usually he was sassy to his friend, as was Taehyung, so his heartfelt message was highly appreciated in this type of situation. 'but im sure there are creepy peeps everywhere. i dont think we can avoid that? as long as u blocked him i think youre good'

Jimin was right. Of course he was.

_Wrong again._

A day later he quickly scrolled through the list of users that apparently liked his plushies. He was hoping it would boost his confidence more. It might've been such a petty thing, but it is his hobby and interest so of course he takes it very personal when others react in a certain way to things.

He didn't actually get any more messages, which he was surpringly okay with but... _These accounts have such similar names, what is up with that_ , he thought. Words like parental titles, 'little', 'kitten' and some other letters that looked like random keysmashes (but were probably acronyms or abbreviations) popped up in over half of the usernames. He had over 600 notifications in such a short period of time, and that on only three photos in total by now. So that was a lot of these specific accounts, and he wondered if his pictures ended up in some sort of community. _Surely not...?_

Taehyung didn't even mean to do it. He accidently clicked on a username. And there was his photo, amongst... Other things. He frowned, a scrolled and clicked around a little further because he could not believe what he saw. Pictures of playgrounds, cups for toddlers ( _rather large collections?_ ), pacifiers, Disney dolls, plushies... and then suddenly weird texts that looked like conversations, and pictures of lingerie, and legs with garters. _What?_ It looked contrasting, and shady. He was a bit afraid, but kept scrolling anyway, simply to find out what the heck was going on.

Eventually he found a list with links, which he clicked on, so he had a couple of tabs open with information. Taehyung read it... for as much as he could. It was confusing; too much English. So he searched on naver, wondering if that would give results about the terms he found puzzling.

And so he read. And read more, even if his concentration faltered him a lot so he switched tabs again. He read and looked for hours, while keeping Jimin up to date with what strange things he read on the internet, sometimes quoting some funny lines. Jimin laughed along, but was rather concerned.

'are you sure you need to dig so deep into this? i mean'

'with you being ace and all...'

'i dont think this is healthy for u tae-ah'

Taehyung had brushed the advice aside, replying coolly 'i'll be fine'. Oh, how he regrets that.

He did learn a lot, really. He could find most things interesting, and normally it doesn't matter if it's a sexual topic. He's mature, he's not a prude, and he can actually understand artistic nude well if properly executed. He sent exactly that in a message to Jimin, who replied 'please don't beat yourself up this much'. Taehyung passed it off as a joke, even if his gut told him his friend now _really was right_.

Eventually he found he understood it all. Yet. He didn't _emotionally understand a darn thing_ , as he'd later put it.

He learned what the terms stood for, what the rules where (even if it didn't make much difference for him as he was not planning on doing anything with this information ever), and what people liked in it. The 'little space' was even understandable, since he can have affectionte moments and isn't strange from doing "childish" things to feel more comfortable. Even if (adult) people were to mix it up with sexual acts, it would just be another wrong but consensual thing going on in people's bedrooms and it would be none of his business. Objectively speaking, he understood all these things.

Subjectively speaking, he would _never_ understand. How could he, when so many underage teenagers think they partake in such a controlled lifestyle, meant for adults? While the adults in that community bash these children the most, instead of fellow adults who should know better? How could he understand, when these people excuse it as it's 'not sexualising children / not inherently sexual', when there is still a 'dominant' person kicking off (wether sexual or not) to someone drinking from 'sippy cups', watching cartoons and colouring with crayons? ( _CUPS? CARTOONS? COLOURING??_ , Taehyung shrieked in his head!!)

How could he, when knowing there are hundreds of people who looked at his plushy collection and got reminded of their so-called 'daddies' or the opposite, possibly understand these people. _His_ plushy collection. He never asked for that to be shared by creepy strangers. _I don't know them_ , he panicked, _and I don't want to know them. I don't... want them to bring the things I love into their world._

He tried looking up articles on why it was bad, for the sole sake of coping. He found a couple, and it did help for a bit. But after three search results, the shown links all lead to similar accounts as the one he got weirded out by.

Eventually he just decided to go to sleep. It was 2 AM. He wasn't sure wether it was so painful to fall asleep because of his clenching heart, or his eyes burning from staring at a screen so late.

Though he slept only 2,5 hours, he had very lucid dreams that seemed to durate much longer than his sleep. He could remember only bits and pieces, and wasn't sure if the dream was upsetting. He hoped it wasn't.

And now he's sitting in bed, under the covers, trying to avoid any light or sound to reach his parents' room. _They can't know I'm up; they'll ask questions._

He checks his phone again - his eyes really need a rest though - to check his chatting apps. Jeongguk is apparently online, so he sends him a 'hey'. Jimin is not online.

 _Jimin._ His best friend, whom he cares for so deeply. He thought of him too, when reading people's stories on how these people needed affection and validation, and get spoiled a lot. They are apparently not acting, but "truly" a "child at heart". Taehyung gets that, but that is only what makes it the more upsetting. People wrote that these dynamics don't need to involve intercourse, and are possible for asexual indivuals too. _Again, only the more upsetting._

Because he does meet up with Jimin to hang out on the couch or bed, cuddling for hours while watching anime. He does get stubborn, does throw "tantrums", does love hugs and compliments, does like childish things, and recently him and Jimin even discussed living together in a home some day where they could have skinship all the time. He does all of these things, and now he feels invalid. _Should I live like those people then? Since it also is for asexuals, should I be like that?_

 _Of course not_ , he believes. But he can't shake the feeling off that since he read so many times 'it's okay', and 'it's for everyone who appreciates these and those things' _surely_ he _must be_ like that too.

Taehyung tries to find more articles. Pages. _Anything_ to let him know that _no, not exactly all of this is oka_ y. He also wants to know if there are other people who post pictures of retro plushies or toys for innocent reasons, and have their stuff circulating in these nsfw groups.

He does find pages, but they're completely the opposite of what he wanted. There's discussions with or about innocent collectors like Taehyung, with underage people, and with basically anyone who either gets involuntarily involved, or does at a too young age. _Apparently we "ruin" an adult space, according to them._ Taehyung starts to feel a little bitter. Maybe he doesn't want to understand these people anymore. Not when they behave like this.

He also starts to feel a little ill. Hunching over under the covers ( _for- oh, two hours now_ ) might play part in it, but it's probably mostly his sex repulsion acting up. _Everything-repulsion is a more fitting word_ , he thinks. Everything feels wrong. His interests, his bright coloured room, his plushies, his damn starry print pajamas, his habits, his cute blanket, and something else he feels even too embarrassed about to think of it. All if it, ruined. Tainted by these images that keep popping up in his head.

A light on his phone flickers briefly, so he quickly swipes over his lockscreen and checks what happened. _Jeongguk replied._

'hi hyung', he said back. 'why are u up so early?'

Typing as if his life depends on it, Taehyung quickly sends him 'couldnt sleep. worried. and you?'. He needs to tell Jeongguk as soon as possible, even if he'll have to leave out the details because his friend is too young to read them. Maybe he's end up just as freaked out, and Taehyung doesn't want that.

It takes a while to get something back after that. _He didn't fall back asleep, right?_

But then a new message pops up, luckily. 'i gamed at night and now i can't sleep', is the first reply to Taehyung. The second one reads 'what are you worried about?'

And so Taehyung retells the story, keeping some bits and pieces of what he has seen and read from his friend. A few minutes pass. _Jeonggukie probably needs some time to read all of that._

'i'm so sorry this happened, hyung'

Taehyung would feel flattered at someone sympathising with him, but he isn't feeling all too great to completely let happiness seep through his mind. Or maybe his body. Both feel off.

'its ok'

'sorry i can't really talk much with you about the topic since i don't know much about it'

'its ok really!!!' Taehyung frowns. His own reply reads angry, rather than in the kind voice he imagined it to speak.

'but i get that you're upset. it's like... it's your items and your pictures after all'

'i know TT TT'

'and the way that they react to people like you is... really scary. did you calm down by now?'

Just as Taehyung types 'a bit', he feels something turn in his stomach.

'no'

'have you tried to stim?', Jeongguk replies. By that, he means to give a suggestion that might help the other calm down.

 _Ah, that._  Taehyung has been diagnosed ages ago, but he found out only last year that 'stimming' is a common trait for autism. Actually, that's when he found out it was a phenomenom to start with. And that it has a name. It appears some countries even use it as a measurement for diagnosing? _I can't imagine it._

It explained a lot about these little reoccuring habits he has, and though he always knew they were natural and okay to do no matter what anyone says, he learned they're also _good_ for him. They help him express his happiness, concentrate better on his speaking, on conversations, deal better with nervosity, or like Jeongguk's hoping for; anxiety and repulsion.

Normally it would help! He would pull his sleeves over his hands, twiddle his rings, think of or look at something visually pleasing, dance silly to his favourite songs, put the soft limbs or ears of one of his stuffed animals between his fingers and fiddle, eat something, chew gum, or...

It seems he got a following message. 'hyung?'

'ah sorry', Taehyung apologises first. 'no. i cant'

'why?'

Taehyung can sense his friend can't keep it up with using long sentences anymore. _It's not his style._

'because its' _Uhmm. How to put this._ He has to think about a better word, but there is none. 'childish.' _Ugh._ 'it reminds me of them', he explains.

'oh. umm', 'what about rings? your special spinner ring?'

His stomach makes another gross twist. His favourite pair, his spinner rings, have _cute dinosaurs engraved in them._ 'look childish too', Tae replies.

'ummm'

 _He doesn't need to try to help me this much_ , Taehyung thinks frustratedly.

'music?', Jeongguk tries.

Taehyung plugs his earphones in, opens his music library, and plays whichever songs come up on shuffle. Skips. Skips, skips. After thirty seconds he hits pause for the final time, horrified. _Just how many song have 'baby', 'baby girl', and 'baby boy' in the lyrics..._

'no'

While Jeongguk is writing his reply, Taehyung feels something rise up in his body. It leaves a taste on his tongue that makes him feel only more sick. _Gastric acid. Oh god._

Before he gets a reply, Tae quickly notes 'its really not going well', 'i think i just threw up in my mouth'

As expected, the first response is 'eeew'. 'maybe you could write some lyrics?'

 _Oh, hadn't thought of that yet._  Taehyung has been a cover singer for a couple of years now, performing in small circles and selling demos (of which he ends up giving most away for free to his newly made friends) but now, he's slowly becoming a singer-songwriter too. Creating his own lyrics and melodies is still a bit new, so he often turns to his musically active friend Yoongi, or Namjoon, the linguistics major.

'!!!!! i could do that'

His reply is cheerful, and he'd love to be sincere in the mood he gives off. But it's not really working. His mind keeps wondering off to images, stories, discussions, and all these things that make him feel so invalid. A shiver rolls over his back, over his shoulders, down his arms and tingle his fingers. They won't stop shaking.

'good',

'is there anything else you're worried about, hyung?'

Taehyung bites his lip. Bites the insides of his cheeks. Bites the back of his fingers. While he's not even trying to think of it, is body reminds him of what the answer would be. _Should I tell him?_

A while ago when he shopped in the drug store for family, when searching for vitamins, he happened to pass through the baby section. There, standing with basket and shopping list in one hand, and fingers of the other in between his teeth, he layed his eyes upon a shelf displaying poorly constructed pajamas, a pile of random items that were on sale, and on the far right, pacifiers in several colourways. Taehyung couldn't believe it, but he actually considered... putting one in his basket. A pacifier, that is. Family and friends have joked before that he would need one for his oral fixation. _But what if it's really not such a bad idea?_ , he thought. _Maybe I'll eat less and buy less chewing gum._

Realising he stood there for a couple of seconds staring at something he probably would be mocked for using, he blushed a little. He took out his phone, pretending to be busy with it, so he looked like he was absolutely not wondering wether to buy something he'd be judged for. He soon found himself nibbling on the cord on his hoodie though. And the embarrassment creeped up only further up his face as he imagined people giving him weird looks. _They'll think I'm stealing something now!_ , he panicked, to which he quickly put the item in his basket. _Since I'm buying other things for family, it should be fine._

After paying for his purchases, he quickly stuffed everything in a plastic bag, except for the pacifier, that he stored in his backpack.

Suprisingly enough, Taehyung didn't even forget to use it. He could notice it helped him, but... _It's still too embarrassing. I won't tell him. Jimin knows, and that's enough._

'no', is his eventual brief reply.

'ah okay'

The two dicuss things for another half an hour, until Taehyung sees it's 7 o' clock and he wants his friends to at least give his eyes some rest. They say their goodbyes, and Tae thinks the conversation helped him greatly. It did, but he's still upset. And nauseous, and stressed, and about to cry.

He doesn't get to catch any more sleep. And judging by the prickling feeling in the corners of his eyes, his breath hitching, and the gross wetness that ends up in his ears, he is indeed crying.

Throughout the morning and evening, nothing can truly help take his mind off the worries. He can merely cope by scribbling some pieces of lyrics down, that probably wouldn't sound good in a song, but that's okay.

His nauseous feeling doesn't disappear, not even when Jimin messages him in the late afternoon. Tired as he is, Taehyung still beams up at the username of his friend popping up.

His conversation with Jimin goes into much more depth than it did with Jeongguk. When being asked why knows about equally much about the topic as his same age friend, Jimin responds with a sad 'joonie hyung knows a lot..... and can tend to tell TOO MUCH'. Taehyung feels empathy and pity, but laughs at his bestie anyway. He imagines him enduring ramblings from Namjoon for hours, topics varying from bad to worse. _Poor guy!_ , Taehyung snickers.

'but hey', Jimin suddenly starts. 'wanna meet up soon maybe?'

'sure! when are u free?'

Jimin has to check his calendar to know the answer. They set a date (next week, tuesday) and talk till the late evening, until Taehyung can finally say the taste of puke starts to fade off. His heart has been throbbing quickly all day, and he hopes that with a good night's rest, that will go away too.

The following week passes calmly. Though Taehyung is great with people, he's suprised by how few annoying customers him and his colleagues have to deal with, for a couple of days straight. Music has been going slowly, but since he sees himself as an amateur musician still, there is not too much pressure for prestating.

When the day arrives for his friend to visit, he's procratinating more than planned.

"Wait, wait, wait!", Taehyung shouts down the hallway when his mom announded Jimin is here. Stumping from room to room as his arm is caught in the wrong sleeve, he grumbles and quickly tries to make something out of his messy hair.

"Okay, you can come," he eventually says with a huff and a wheeze.

With a big smile on his face, Jimin takes his steps on the stairs. "Hey," he greets with a giggle before wrapping his friend in a hug. Taehyung mumbles a greeting back against Jimin's shoulder, and breathes in deeply with eyes closed.

"Wanna go watch shows with me?", is the first thing Taehyung suggests when pulling away from the embrace.

"Of course!", Jimin replies with the greatest smile.

Two hours into watching parts of really cheesy dramas and pilot episodes of old anime, Taehyung suddenly catches Jimin staring at him.

"What, what is it?"

Realising he's caught staring, Jimin laughs, covering his mouth with his hand. "Ahaha, nothing, I just- You're using your fingers again."

A bit offended, Taehyung stops nibbling on his pinky finger and frowns. "So??"

"I didn't mean it like that," Jimin explains, waving his hands fast. "I just thought...", he mumbles, hunching over the bed to rummage in his bag. "I had to think of something..."

"Of what??", Taehyung asks in a hurry and curiosity.

"Of this," Jimin replies, bringing up a thick envelope and sitting back down.

"What's in ther...", the other starts, his voice fading off when being handed the package. "For me?"

"Uhm, yes," Jimin affirms. "But uhm. One of them is for me but. I wanted to let you pick first. Uh- Just open it."

With a nod, Tae opens the envelope. The inside is covered in bubble wrap ( _hey, last time I saw that it was when I got those rings from Jimin?_ ), and there are several plastic sacs in it to be found.

Taehyung takes out the first one. _A rubber bracelet._ Some words are engraved in it. "What does it mean?", he asks, briefly looking up.

"I'm not sure, but it's something positive about stimming."

With sparkling eyes, the younger looks at him in awe. "Really? ...Oh, did you buy from that store again? You didn't have to!!"

Jimin laughs, nearly closing his eyes as he does. "But I did. Now go open the rest, you fool!"

Though Taehyung calls him something back in return and denies he wants gifts, he wastes no time to take out another plastic wrapping. _This one has the logo on it. Oh, I think I recognise it from last time._

Inside the plastic is a black cord, bundled up and kept together by a thick thread, with next to it a couple of light blue rectangles sticks with holes through the vertical sides. Taehyung immediately associates them with beads for a DIY necklace. He has no idea what to do with this though.

"What are these cubic-- rectangle thingies?"

His friend looks shocked, then smiles to comfort Tae. "They're chewy toys - soft ones! You put them around your neck. Or around your hoodie cords. I think I've seen how you can do that."

"I see...", Taehyung mumbles, staring back down at his gift. _Oh right, there's more left._

He sticks his entire hand in the envelope, takes two more items out and shakes the package above his lap. _Those were the last ones._

They're... _pretty similar._ Or rather, _pretty_ and _similar._ Both are made of sicilone and are accompanied by a black cord, just like the rectangle chewables. The difference lies in the details of the designs: one is a lucky clover in green with stripes on the leaves, while the other is a four-petaled flower in white, with a bumpy middle. Both fake plants have a stem in green, that hangs like a big droplet underneath.

"Ah, really...", Taehyung speaks in wonder. His fingers run carefully over the bumps and smoothed sides of the toys, enjoying feeling the textures with his hands alone. "I think..."

He carefully pulls a thread through the clover, and Jimin expects him to have chosen that one, but gaps when the necklace cord is clicked together behind his neck.

To answer the puzzled person in front of him, Taehyung continues where he left off. "Think you could use this. For good luck."

Jimin grins widely, yet softly, and helps his best friend put on his preferred necklace. "...There. And do you know what the stems are for?", he asks when the accessory is secured.

"N... no?", Taehyung wonders, when holding up the flower chewy and bringing it to his face.

"I think it might help if you're not comfortable with that old thing anymore. Maybe it's, uhm, a good replacement."

It takes a couple of seconds. _Old thing...? Oh. That.The stems... can be used to suck on? So that is why they were so bulky._  Taehyung sinks further into the bed, bringing his knees to his head.

"Hey, hey, Taetae-ah," Jimin talks quietly. "You don't need to use it that way if you're not comfortable. I just thought..."

"It's okay," Taehyung interrupts. "I'll try it out. Thank you so much!"

They give each other a long, warm hug and retreat to watching their shows and giving silly critique, while running hands through hairs and over sleeves, not caring wether it's their own or not.

"But will you use it like that then? The stem?", Taehyung suddenly thinks out loud after a while.

"Sure! Didn't you know how bad my teeth got from sucking on candy so much?"

"Mmh-hm," Taehyung denies with his head shaking.

"And my teeth were alright for the past 20 years, but now...", is the last thing Jimin sulks before focusing on the tv screen again.

Who knows how much later it is, but at a certain moment, Taehyung spots his bestie with the fake stem sucked into his mouth. So he feels safe enough, and copies that, while rubbing his head affectionately against a clothed shoulder.

Taehyung knows he may have been overly upset, and knows he shouldn't have worried his friends. But more importantly, he knows has all rights to be upset, shouldn't refuse his friends' help, and he knows he won't have to change a single bit about his lifestyle, about his relationships with his best friend. Deep down he knows he won't need to change these things, and especially Jimin is there to remind him of the fact, again and again.


	6. Fun by yourself

jm autofellatio

(un-beta'd)

 

It's pretty quiet in the dorm. Is everyone asleep? Waiting for a little longer, listening to the soft snoring coming from inside his room, and louder snoring from the other closed bedrooms, Jimin concludes the rest is sleeping. Or at least enough people are to make him unable to care.

About half an hour ago he woke up with a dry throat and a hard-on, and after drinking some water in the bathroom, he found out his second problem still wasn't solved. He could've rubbed one out where he was, but the bathroom tiles were unbearably cold under his feet, so he quickly stepped into his bedroom. He would have to climb up his squeeky bunk bed. Shit. He opted for the living room, where he turned on the heat and wrapped himself under a blanket, lazily rubbing himself underneath the soft cover.

Now he feels more secure, he knows he doesn't need to be as careful with making noises. When slipping a hand under his briefs, his legs spread, making the blanket on top rise.

First he strokes himself slowly, often giving the base of the length a little squeeze. His face flushes red when hearing the soppy noises echo through the empty living room, and he pulls his legs up even higher, trying to rub the warmth in his face off on his knee.

The blanket can't stay in place anymore and slides off, which Jimin is totally okay with now he feels increasingly warmer.

Something about his asscrack itches, and when he brings a hand around his bum to rub a finger against his clothed rim, he knows what the itch was. "Oh," he gasps out softly, when rubbing a little faster.

He has to take his briefs off - he does so - just because the elastic waistband was a bit too thight on his other hand. With one hand he pulls on his cock and testicles, while the other lightly touches his anus. It feels better than that sounds; mewling, he rolls up more and sinks into the couch with his back.

From this position, with legs dangling in the air, he can easily see how his toes curl and disappear from his vision when teasing his rim. From this position, he can see how his soft, but heavy balls lie on his body, and move around when playing with it. From this position, he can see the slit of his cock, that has a drop of cum rolling out in a tempo so slow, it seems like nothing changes. The semi see-through liquid looks lilac, almost, painting a contrasting palet on the flushed head.

From this position, he can... maybe... just...

Almost effortlessly, Jimin hooks his hands under the back of his knees, swings his legs further up and ducks his head. His chin is resting on his chest, while his nose hovers above his rolled up stomach. And incredibly close, is his flushed crotch, lying so small yet so swollen. The gap between him and self-sucking is only two centimeters, which he closes by puffing out his lips.

It's like... a faint, extra wet smooch.

Well, that was a first, he thinks after a shiver runs through his body from the unfamiliar feeling.

To go for his next first, he parts his lips and points out his tongue. It's not even pressed out all the way, but the slick tip is already touching the head and he moans a "hah", while furrowing his eyebrows. Inwarding his tongue, he tastes himself. He has before, sure, but not this directly. This feels funny, and it makes Jimin curious: how far can he go?

He curls into a ball more and reaches around his bum again, now to hold his cock where he wants it. When satisfied, he stretches his tongue out as far as possible and gives the shiny head another lick. Flattening his tongue, he slides it over the underside (now upperside) of the length. Heat pools in his rolled up stomach, and a bit slips from his body.

Drawing back, he wets his lips once, before taking the leaking tip in. He knows he's small and would theoretically speaking not be an impressive task to deal with, but now that his legs lie in his neck and his intestines are squished together like dishes in a lunchbox, he does think it's pretty amazing of him to reach such a tiny dick. He's flexible though, and Jimin is aware and proud of that fact.

This time he thought of stopping doesn't even register on his mind, so even during his sucks, he takes in more, until the rest of the length - just as short as the head - is in. He moans softly around himself, breathes louder through his nose that's pressed against his balls, and closes his eyes.

Experimentally swaying his head a little bit from side to side, he finds that of course his cock moves together with him, making it pulse hard. He can actually sense the pulsing in his mouth, and gurgles a bit when the realisation distracts him from sucking.

Jimin pulls back, coughs, and readjusts his body so he can sit more comfortably. And he dives in again. Now, the tiniest bit of effort he put in is gone now too and damn, does he wonder why he didn't try this out either.

The smell and taste of his cum for some reason always made him wetter, and the way his cock is on his tongue and his nose is pressed in his crotch, make a perfect solution.

His hands, which were so far left with no other duty than keeping the legs up, now start to move as the owner of them is adjusted to the position. One hand moves up to his mouth, that he doesn't even bother to pull back. Instead, he enters his index and middle finger along the thick length he's preoccupying himself with. He sucks with plush lips on several parts of himself, lets out a muffled yet very loud moan, and pulls out his saliva-slicked fingers with a wet noise.

While he lowers them to prod at his ever itching rim, he brings his other hand to the base of his balls, where he lifts up the package and nuzzles his nose against it, humming only more vocally.

He runs his fingers teasingly up and down his ass crack once more, before slipping the first finger in.

"Mmmmnn- Nnmn!!" His face scrunches up as a jolt shoots through his body, and he pulls back, takes a deep breath, tongues at the head of his cock and takes himself in again. Bobbing his head, he doesn't mind letting his voice vibrate, especially not when his fingers rub in just the right ways over his testicles or prostate.

When pressing a second finger in and curling it, he needs to wriggle his butt, rub himself harder and whines... Which only makes his dick vibrate, his muscles clench around his fingers, that move even more desperately inside, and the process repeats.

He's his own cycle of giving and receiving, where he feels the need to compete one half of himself with the other. He sucks with all his might and clings onto his legs tightly. If not to make himself come, it's to keep himself rolled up in a ball and not suddenly make an unexpected painful movement.

His dick throbs hard in his mouth and he pulls a couple of times at it with his lips, gives it a long, deep kiss and pumps himself, while simultaniously pumping his digits in and out his rear. He's close.

He flicks his tongue fast over the head, absolutely not caring (perhaps loving?) how slutty it might look because theres's no one around and Jimin can do whatever he wants with his body in the middle of the night. Each lick sends a tingle through every part of his folded body, and eventually he's a shaking mess, hot and clammy face connected to his other end. He can't even afford fingering aymore, now merely rubbing his fingers over the muscled ring while he holds the tip of his cock at his mouth. His thick lips, playful tongue, and mixed liquids make the lewdest noises, that now surely reach the bed rooms. But who cares? Orgasm hits him, and it's all he'd like to focus on as of currently.

At the first big throb of his length and cum shooting onto his lips, he opens them, positive he'll catch the liquid that way. A few more pumps and squeezes around the pink skin, and it comes (or rather: he does). First it's just a few drops that hit his palate, but then stick ropes follow, landing on his tongue and inner cheeks. The smell that surrounds him is intoxicating and he pumps faster, faster, until he's coming harder with his legs kicking up in the air and his lips wrapped around the head, keeping his cum from spilling. His thighs clench, squeezing his dark flushed face, that practically screams it out in pleasure. His eyes press shut, and then widen as far as possible when the last waves of joyful sensations hit him.

When he appears to be done, he lies still in place for a while, watching as his legs quiver above his face and feeling how goosebumps appear on his butt under his hands. He spreads his legs, sets them down, sighs heavily, and gives his softened dick a last few strokes to get down from his high.

Jimin is shivering still, and though he's not sure whether that's because of the chilly air coming from some open door or from post-orgasm tingles, he puts his underwear back on either way. He picks up the blanket from where it lied lonesome on the ground, and wraps it around himself. Huuu, cold!

Once he's warmed up a bit, he realises it might be time now to swallow. He didn't dare to when his face was upside down, do he waited and gathered it all in his mouth until he sat up. Two big gulps, and it's gone. He always had sort of an idea of his own taste but only now he can say without doubt that the salty flavour isn't too strong for his liking; it's actually pretty doable. That might not be a normal thought to have about oneself, but hey, what the heck, he managed to give and get his first blowjob at the same time, and how many people can say that?

Even if the blanket is warm and soft, Jimin isn't planning on sleeping in the living room. Quietly, he drops the blanket, tiptoes back to his room, goes up the stairs to his bed (feels almost guilty for not having done that from the start) and breathes fast from the adrenaline that runs through him. Grinning to himself, he wonders how he got so lucky to be able to position himself like that, but more importantly, Jimin wonders where he deserved the luck to bot get caught.

Taehyung mumbles something about his family in his dream, while Hoseok hums and from the looks of it, holds his arms up in the air again. Jimin chuckles softly and closes his eyes, enjoying the sounds of air whistling almost secretly through the crack if a door, and faint, mysterious whispering in the far didtance.

It's soothing, enchanting, and --

Wait.

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ended writing this at 1.31 so if my spelling is off; u know why lmao


	7. Wanna walk the dogs? (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on the list: pet / puppy play, toys, light choking, wetting (hyung line shares vmin)  
> what's actually only in it so far: v/jimin/jin, pet play, picking the toys, a blowjob, hobi screaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not posting in one go to make it easier and still fun to write for me + Tae's hair is still blond now so I gotta be quick :0

"Jimin, Taehyung, you know what day it is, right?", Seokjin asks at the dinner table, before stuffing a few leftover dishes in his mouth.

Both boys frown at Seokjin's question. To remind them, Hoseok wraps an arm around Jimin, teasingly telling him "It's doggy day!" His voice is loud and rings in Jimin's ear, to which he covers it with his hand.

"Ah, hyung...", he grumbles in frustration, with some blush starting to appear on his cheeks.

"Really...", Taehyung disapproves with a turn of the head, even if he's embarrassed. A little excited too, but he won't show it to the others. Not yet.

Hoseok is the third one to frown. "What, aren't you in the mood?"

"If you don't want to, we can just postpone-", Yoongi starts, but stops talking when the two boys push their chairs back and stand up, one quickly copying the other.

"No, we'll be fine. We just need to uhm. We need to pre- get prepared," Taehyung replies, after which he nods in agreement with himself.

He dashes off into their room, leaving Jimin behind. He doesn't mind staying a bit longer when Namjoon and Hoseok are running fingers over his sides and arms, whispering little things about today's planning.

Jimin doesn't want to sit down again, because that'd probably result in him getting touched by four boys under or above the table, and coming embarrassingly fast. It's happened before and he doesn't want that. Not unless he has his toys, his favourite cute clothes, his ears, and most of all, his precious tail. What's a dog without a tail?

"Are you listening? Jimin?", Namjoon asks, looking up with concern, while funnily enough resting his hand on Jimin's butt.

"Oh, yeah, I uh. What was the last thing you said?"

Sighing with a smile, Hoseok takes his little hand in his, giving it a squeeze. "We're still gonna be doing our own stuff today. But you two can drop by whenever, and in any room, okay?"

Nodding, Jimin thinks he can keep that in mind. Basically he's free to go and do whatever he wants. "Okay. I'm gonna go get changed now," he says, removing the hands on him and making his way to leave.

"Just remember: we're gonna walk the doggies at 3 PM!", Hoseok shouts after him, making the other hyungs laugh and Jimin run off, not daring to reply a single word.

That shyness will be gone soon after though. As always; it's not rare for one of the hyungs to walk in on 95 line (or one of them) being fucked fast, being called names and praises and opening his mouth eagerly. The intruding person would fill up that gap, without fail.

 

It wasn't always like this though. At first, it was just Hoseok and Jimin. The latter got felt up on his chest and crotch, petted on his head and he responded rather strangely when Hoseok jokingly called him a "good boy". Jimin started rubbing himself faster, and bowed immediately to deepthroat his elder. Surprised as he was, Hoseok tried calling him the nickname again and was shocked to find the other hollowing his cheeks, pulling back with a loud suck.

After he had come down the boy's throat and wrapped him in his arms, he found a moment to ask: "Do you wanna be my good boy, Jimin? Shall I buy you some cute doggy items? Would you like that?"

He said yes. He would like that.

Adding Taehyung to the little thing they had going on went the opposite way: while Jimin only discovered during sex he liked to be playful like that, his friend already did so before ever doing it with them.

It was just a coincidence, when Jimin and Taehyung were goofing around in the practice room, while Namjoon passed by, laughing "Aw, they're such pups".

Hoseok and Jimin's eyes widened, and they both laughed when Namjoon walked out of the room.

"What, what is it?", Taehyung asked, not knowing what the inside joke was.

Jimin still snickered, while Hoseok tried to come up with a fake reason. "Well, you see, we-"

"Is it because Rapmonnie-hyung called us pups?", Taehyung interrupted. Jimin stopped laughing and looked at the elder, eyelids wide open in terror.

Taehyung continued: "I know, it's because I often do, uhm. Because I often act like a dog, right?" And at that he brought up his arms, making little paws, while dropping his jaw and letting his tongue roll out, moving a little at each pant.

And the other boys' jaws fell open too. Not on purpose, but automatically in astonishment.

To make it even worse, Taehyung dropped to his knees. Panting and smiling widely still, he looked up at them expectantly, wondering why they weren't calling it cute or laughing.

When Jimin was about to tell his friend to stop it as he had nothing to act playful for (usually Tae did this when wanting a share of someone's food), Hoseok suddenly let out a loud laugh. It was a fake one, but Taehyung seemed too excited about getting any kind of reaction to pay close attention.

Jimin thought he was safe then, but sadly Hoseok opened his mouth to talk. "When you do that, it reminds me of something about Jimin."

Said person gasped and looked furiously at Hoseok, shaking head furiously.

His protest was ignored, however.

"What is it then?", Taehyung asked curiously, sitting down and placing hands flat on the floor.

"I think Jimin can tell you," the eldest of the three replied, giving Jimin a nudge in the back so he stumbled forward.

Jimin shot a confused look back over his shoulder, that turned into a death glare when Hoseok told him "You know what I call you, right? Go tell him."

Sitting down beside his friend, Jimin thought of how to tell this. On its own, the words aren't necessairily dirty. He could tell Taehyung and get away with it.

Or so he thought. After Jimin whispered the information in his ear, Taehyung giggled and Jimin copied. But then the younger's laugh ended abruptly, and it seemed as if that was because he saw something. Jimin followed his eyes, looking up, and gulped. Hoseok was sporting a noticable bulge in his tight jeans, and Jimin found himself breathing heavily in a mixture of anger and excitement.

"So this eh. You do. Do the- these kinds of things, huh?", Taehyung had asked, stutters actually sounding not so much different from his normal speech, but his cheeks and ears flared up as he spoke.

Nodding, Jimin mumbled an "uh-huh..." since there was no way he could put Tae on a sidetrack at that point.

Hoseok still had his eyes half lidded, his fingers resting on his hipbones as if he could slide down his pants any moment.

"Then...", Taehyung continued slowly, and Jimin expected a question about their sex life so he prepared himself for whatever could be asked. He expected anything, but not this.

"Do you also. Do you do belly rubs?", Taehyung asked before lying on his back. And he made paws with his hands again, but now they pushed his own shirt up, causing Jimin to squeek and Hoseok to sit down by the boy's spread legs.

"Of course we do," Hoseok answered warmly, and quietly asked Jimin to go get them wet wipes and lube from his bag.

When he got back, he found Hoseok giving their co-member little rubs in lower places, and instead of greeting him they both stared at Jimin's crotch. Looking in the huge mirror-covered wall, he saw he already had a boner. Descending his gaze, he found Taehyung panting with tongue held out once more. And Hoseok moved away, making room for Jimin to take his place, so Hoseok could move behind Taehyung's head.

"Come on, Jiminie. Make him one of your kind," the rapper urged the boy. Jimin smiled at the ridiculous logic that his elder must've made up right on the spot, but he lubed up his swollen cock and fingers anyway.

Apparently Taehyung had the same strange thoughts. "Knot me," was the last thing the younger boy gasped out for Jimin to hear, before Hoseok positioned himself above his face, dipping his sturdy dick in a hot wet mouth.

"I will," Jimin replied, going along with their silly roleplay while slipping a finger or two in.

That was the first time Jimin barebacked, in fact, it was the first time he was the one on the giving end. And he realised it was pretty fun. He liked having a buddy to play with.

 

Two weeks later, the two layed in bed beside Hoseok, each held close by an arm of his so they wouldn't fall from the small mattress. Totally fucked out but tail buttplugs still inside them, they gave each other cutesy licks on the cheeks. And some on Hoseok's face too, just for the hell of it. "What are... you thinking of, hyungie?", Taehyung asked, noticing the frown on his face.

Hoseok smiled and licked his lips. "I wanted to know- Do you see me as your master now? Wou- Would you like more uhm. People beside me? I wouldn't mind."

Taehyung shakes his head fast, his brown dyed hairs swirling from clock- to counter-clockwise. "Not 'master'. But more people, yes."

"Maybe a different title... 'Owner'? But I like calling you 'hyung' and by your name," Jimin told him. "Oh, and. Yes! More owners. Please. Can we do that? Can you fo that for us?", he rambled in a whiny voice.

"Of course, Jiminie. Anything for my little pups," Hoseok assured him, while stroking the curves of their behinds until they fell asleep.

Things developped fast after that. Taehyung and Jimin weren't even sure how they were gonna initiate asking other people to join  them, but it turned out they were asking themselves the wrong question. Hoseok didn't plan on asking anymore. Rather, he left the door unlocked as he planned for someone to walk in on him spanking the duo, their reddened buttcheeks squeezing around the base of the dog tail buttplugs. Their bums were presented to the new guest, and a present they were.

Yoongi was the first person to walk in on them, and the second person to keep the puppies. Namjoon became their third owner (they found out he liked being called 'master' the most, so they made him their exception) and lastly, Seokjin ended up becoming their fourth one. Jeongguk was left out of their activities, because "he's like, 12," Jimin had joked, and the rest agreed with a snort and a laugh.

With more owners also came a bigger budget for toys and the likes. Most of it was bought with Yoongi's money, as he's the one with royalties. Eventually the two doggies made a reasonable collection of items, and ended up being pretty satisfied about what they had.

 

A collection, that now lays splayed out and covers half of Hoseok's bed, which catches the most light in their shared room. Ten different butt toys with a tail lie in a row, arranged by fur colour (if it has fur) and toy type. Four of them are connected to buttplugs, one of four being a hairless tail that can move and wag on battery, two are regular dildos, two are prostate vibrators, one is a canine type dildo and one is an anal beads toy - Taehyung's personal favourite. The colours of the synthetic but high quality fur hairs differs each, and ranges from pitch black to dusty brown to a fluffy snowy white, with all sorts of natural looking colours in between. To each colour of a tail there is a matching headband or set of clip-on ears, that lie behind the tails on the bed sheets.

There's also other sorts of supplies, varying from their comfy clothes for doggy days, to outright shameful looking items they're not sure of wether to use in the early morning. They have pretty much everything, except for those dog-style BDSM masks that the boys, including the pet owners, quite frankly find scary looking. Jimin and Taehyung felt beat up about it for a while, since the masks seemed to be a mandatory item for puppies. But they had four boys to reassure them they don't need those for puppy training, as there's dozens of other gifts and toys they could work with.

Basically, there's too much to pick from. "Shall I ask for help?", Jimin asks softly, to which Taehyung nods. They're butt naked, and would gladly be done with choosing toys so they can put some clothes on. They'll probably discard of them soon anyway, but it's chilly still in the morning.

"Hyung," Jimin murmers when peeking his head around the corner of the door. He doesn't know straight away who will respond, but as long as it's someone, it's all good.

All of the older boys had already gone to their respective rooms, except for Seokjin, who's clearing the table with an irritated expression. It softens when hearing Jimin though.

"Yes, Jimin?"

"Come over, hyung," Jimin says, whispering for no reason in particular, gesturing with his hand for his owner to come over. Funny; it's normally the other way around.

Seokjin shuffles inside, and beams up at the scenery of Taehyung's long fingers tentatively touching their sets of collars and mouth gags. "We can't pick, hyung," he tells him helplessly, voice soothingly low.

"Let me see...", Seokjin mumbles to himself, sitting down by the side of the bed. His hands run over the pile of folded overwear first, as it's frustratingly hard to put those on over the butt toys. And the pups must be so cold, he worries. His hands rest on a certain pair of panties, which is coloured light blue with a vector art dog print on it, and has a huge heart shaped gap in the back. Perfect for toy usage; perfect for Jimin. He only needs to hold it up for him to see, and Jimin lies down on his back, sticking out his legs for Seokjin to put the panties on.

For Taehyung he picks out boxers, since he likes roomy clothes more. The underwear is solid black, with the exception of a brown paw print patch on the side where the right butt cheek is supposed to be. Taehyung flops down beside his friend, making the bed jump up at the other side and they both giggle. Seokjin hides his goofy smile behind his hand, thinking of just how lucky he is to own these cute pups.

Their legs dangle off the bed and raise again when he brings up rolled up socks, that he helps them wriggle into. Jimin gets dark brown socks with black padded paws at the underside, while Taehyung wears pastel blue socks with that same dog print from before. They match, but in a criss-crossed way, and Seokjin kinda loves the look of it.

Once the underwear is on, he roams his hands over the tails, as he'll base the rest of the items on that. He takes several glances at their hair colours (Taehyung's is ash blond, Jimin's a dark shade of warm brown) and picks two tails corresponding to them. He picked two buttplugs, which is a good decision; they can go for much bigger later on the day. For now, they'll start out small.

Giving their bums a little pat, he makes them roll over (and makes Tae pull his underwear to the side), so their backs and their butts with pretty, soft rims are exposed, and he can perfectly see how the oval plugs slide in their already prepped holes.

Instead of continuing to pick toys, he takes two top items from the garment pile. His pups hold up their arms, allowing him to slide the shirts over their heads. The clothes are basic, with no image or text on it (Seokjin turns a blind eye at the bright coloured and tacky looking 'I [paw print] master' shirt Namjoon bought for them) and made of the softest and stretchiest cotton imaginable. Jimin puts the collar of his shirt over his mouth and nose, nuzzling into the fabric, while Taehyung slides his long sleeves over his hands, making sweater paws.

The ears are easier to pick, as he only needs to take a quick glance to find ones matching to the boys' tails. Though Seokjin personally isn't a big fan of headbands, Taehyung doesn't seem to mind when the eldest walks over to the other side of the bed and puts one on his head. Taehyung reaches up, taking the tip of one ear in between his fingers. It's amazingly soft. He probably will touch his fluffy ears all day, and hopefully the hyungs will too.

The pair that matches Jimin's tail isn't attached to a headband, but to bobby pins. And with some effort (the dang pins keep slipping from his fingers), he manages to slide the big ears on brown strands of hair. The similarity in colours of the hairs is striking, and Seokjin almost would've been fooled if there wasn't a human pair of ears still at the sides of Jimin's face.

He can say they've become real doggies now. But there are so many things lying on the bed, and Jimin and Taehyung look so eager... It'd be a shame to put the rest away.

Their stares and pointing fingers lead to the black leather collars that lie right beside them, but Seokjin shakes his head. "No no no, those don't match your outfit points."

Huffing, they show dissatisfaction with the small velvet chokers Seokjin holds up before their faces. But he ignores that, insisting they wear the casual chokers. He wouldn't want his puppies to get too spoiled, and they asked him for help so they mustn't reject it like that.

"Come on, try it. You two know how cute you look with them on."

Jimin reconsiders and lets his hyung fiddle with the clasp at the back of the choker, until it's closed around his neck. Taehyung is still grumbling, almost growling. But when Seokjin tells him sweetly "You can wear the collar when we walk you, okay?", even he changes his mind.

"Good boooy," Seokjin praises him, ruffling his hair. Jimin perks up, and naturally he gets petted with the other hand. "You too," Seokjin speaks with a smile, absolutely adoring the way they blush and wriggle their butts, clearly growing more horny. Perhaps he has to help out with other things than picking out supplies.

"Just the last few things," he calms them down, while walking back to where he used to stand. "Come on boys, sit up," he commands, though his tone doesn't sound authorative at all. They turn around and scramble up, moaning softly when sitting on their buttplugs.

The packages in their underwear start to show, and from the way they hold their fingers curled like paws on their laps, Seokjin knows they want to be touched. And he does take their cocks out (Jimin's gasp is adorable), but only to roll red condoms over their lengths to show everyone his doggies are willing, yet not allowed to stain their underwear.

Once he finished doing that, he takes the last two toys. They're identical black cockrings, with a cheesy looking bone at the front, made out of the same material. Slipping them on, the eldest whispers "Now, be good today, huh?".

Biting his lower lip, Taehyung nods, while Jimin hides his flushed face in his friend's neck, breathing heavily and giving a little nod. His fluffy hair moves along Taehyung's cheek, and Seokjin can't help himself anymore.

He reaches out to scratch behind their doggy ears, and a bit lower, to cratch near their human ears. They close their eyes, humming, before opening them again to look up at Seokjin. And down at his crotch. And up again at his face, clearly expecting something from him.

Seokjin laughs. "Okay, you can play," he gives in, bringing their heads closer and letting them open his fly. They give no vocal response however, and come to think of it, they haven't talked at all for the past few minutes. They used to talk a lot during sex, possibly because the silence was awkward. But lately they keep quiet, for they find that more comfortable now. Not to mention, doggies don't talk.

But they do lick a lot, like how the boys will bring the pink tip of the cock to their mouths, flicking their tongues over the soft, sensitive spot. While Taehyung continues, Jimin descends his mouth, trailing little laps across the length. Moving back up, he drags his tongue across the skin (Seokjin's hands twitch) and pulls playfully at it (Seokjin moans, and pets his boys). This offers some space for the youngest to wriggle his tongue underneath the foreskin, simultaneously stretching and licking his owner. Seokjin sighs happily in that high nasal voice of his, and rubs his doggies' cheeks with the back of his fingers.

"So cute, my boys, my good boys," he compliments them with shaky breaths in between each part. The boys shiver, and lower their hands to lightly touch their stiff cocks, even if they can't cum. The brown haired puppy retreats to using his tongue, lapping at his owner, while Taehyung does the same at the other side of their pulsing toy.

A bead of cum droops out of the head, and they're swift to catch it with their tongues. That action only makes more drip out (Seokjin makes an erotic, dreamy face, while stroking their fluffy heads slower this time) and they lap it up too. Their tongues move so quickly and so precisely, that they almost shock him by exchanging glances amongst the two of them and letting a stream of cum flow down freely. Clenching his teeth at the ticklish feel, Seokjin doesn't know what to do. But they're playing, and he should let them.

Turns out his pups have a pretty clear idea of what they're doing. Because when Taehyung sits back, massaging his shoulder blades for he was hunching over rather painfully, Jimin leans in further, placing his tongue at the base of the cock. He licks up in one go, rolls his tongue back in his mouth to smear the pre-cum over his palate and puts lips on the pink head of the erection.

Now, they might not be able to talk, or even give kisses in the way humans do, but the boys sure can give sucks on their elders. Jimin's lips are fantastically plump, similar to Seokjin's, and them wrapping around his head, inside secretly tongueing the slid, has Seokjin feeling warmth shoot through his stomach.

Jimin pulls back with a wet plop, gasps for air and takes the head in again. This time he goes as far as to move over the ends of the foreskin, slightly dragging it along with his head by plush lips. Jimin actually can't stretch his mouth much further than this point, nor has he got no gag reflex like his play buddy, but the little hums, soppy noises, and his cute expressions when suckling, make up for it all.

He loves sucking on things (even if he's not good at taking much in) and it's no wonder that some days he'll ask for a different kind of playtime, where he'll be his elders' baby boy instead of good boy. Though sometimes it doesn't matter much, and they'll mix up or combine several kinds of nicknames, toys, and activities for him. But as for now, it's exclusively doggy day, and Jimin wants to stick to these dynamics.

From what it seems, Taehyung wants to stick to being nothing else, when he breathes open mouthed and bows again, lapping at the parts of skin that his friend's lips can't engulf.

Seokjin sighs in angelic delight when he feels Taehyung move lower under the touch of his hands, and wrap his gorgeous lips around his balls. He sucks a side in, stretching the sac dangerously far, and then puckers his lips. Repeating the process, he hums long around the skin, as if he's having it tough playing with Seokjin.

The latter chuckles, and thumbs over their hot cheeks. His puppies look up, giving him a puzzled look.

"Hyung is almos-" He has to pause mid-sentence when two paws suddenly rub along his length. Coughing shortly behind his fist, Seokjin regains his voice. "Hyung is almost- done. Can you, can you help and- lap it all up like good boys, like big boys do?", he pants out.

Nodding eagerly, they happen to move parts of his crotch around by their mouths, so he almost stumbles forward. And his knees are already about to give in.

They don't want him to fall or have him miss his orgasm, so they make quick work of making him come. Hands wrap around his cock until they connect (the sweater paw on one hand is still remarkably charming) and the boys move their faces until they can flick their tongues over the tip again. Sometimes the pink muscles meet, to which they let out a breathy laugh and continue with previous actions. "Cute," Seokjin calls them. "My cute- ahh, little pups."

All of a sudden, the youngest has (apparently) found an opening, ducks forward and deepthroats his owner at once. Closing his eyes, he bobs his head over the length, sucking during every pull he gives, and twists the ring his fingers made around the base.

Seokjin doesn't like pulling on hair much, so he's actually glad the boy stops sucking him off. It felt great, but Jimin needs a share of his load too and no way he'd let that happen by sloppy kisses. Maybe that's for later on.

Their tongues don't even move much anymore, merely sliding at a barely noticable pace along the head. Their hands, however, move at godspeed over his length, and soon the eldest bucks up, pressing his eyebrows and eyelids together. "Oh," he moans, and moans again when looking down.

Ropes of semi-transparent cum shoots into the boys's open mouths, of which the upper lips rest against each other. The inside of their mouths are drowning in white liquid, and a lot dribbles out over their bottom lips, over their chins.  

The boys' tongues dartle out, making only more semen gush out and their owner finds himself jolting, shooting out more for them to catch, because they're making out above his cock and it's the damn most arousing thing he has ever seen.

His knees feel a bit funny and so he quickly tucks his dick back in, shoves some items aside from the bed, making room for himself. Taehyung moves to that spot (groans; he forgot about the toy in him) and Jimin pats the space in between. Smiling in content, Seokjin turns around and flops down, trying to catch some breath as his compagnions watch his dick jerkily grow soft.

As if there isn't a person right in between them, the duo laps at each other's faces, spreading cum more rather than actually cleaning it.

Wanting to join in on the fun, Seokjin pulls at the front if Jimin's velvet choker, luring him in a for a kiss. But since he's a doggy, he can't kiss like humans do. And since his mouth is full, he can't give doggy kisses either. So instead, he carefully pushes his tongue past his lips, letting the elder suck on it.

"Mmh, you know, Jimin- Mh- hah.." Seokjin gasps, trying to calm down after all these lewd things going on, and try find the right words. "You were really good just now- mm, Hyung is really proud of you, do you know that?"

Jimin whines at the back of his throat and closes his eyes. He's very pink in the face.

Hearing a grumble beside him, he looks to his right, hooks a finger under Taehyung's choker, and pulls him in for a kiss too. Nipping at the tongue, he can taste himself, and smell himself strongly, for half of the boy's face is coated in cum.

Pulling back, he compliments Tae with a gaspy "My good, good boy, giving me all these doggy kisses." Taehyung closes his eyes, and hums as he's being patted on the head again. He falls to his side, tugging a little at his own tail and Jimin follows, circling the toy inside by rolling the base.

"Aren't you gonna swallow?", Seokjin asks, looking at their puffy cheeks and lips.

The blond haired pup shakes his head and rolls onto his back, moving his paws up in a playful manner. Smiling lovingly, Seokjin scratches his tummy, and puts his and Jimin's underwear back on properly.

"Do you want to show your other owners what I gave you? Wanna show them and make them proud?" That seems like a more accurate question: they nod jerkily, humming "Mmh-hm!"

Jimin moves his neck, nuzzling his nose against his friend. They're both blushing, breathing heavily, and swatting each others paws away, creating their own little game. The boys are definitely lost in head space now, and Seokjin predicts they won't talk for another couple of hours, nor walk on less than four limbs for that matter.

Sighing, he gets up, gets the boxes that all the toys and clothes belong in, and starts to put everything away. Well, almost everything. He keeps a couple of items seperate, and puts them in a plastic bag, of which he rolls up the opening and holds it underneath the weighy of the contents so no dust can get in.

"Hyung is gonna go to the gym now," he says with the bag under his arm, while leaning over the playing pups on the bed. "Be good, okay?", he whispers, before kissing them goodbye on their heads. Jimin smiles up cutely and licks his jawline, while Taehyung holds up his paws, that Seokjin takes in his hands, shaking them lightly.

Begore he leaves, he lays the duvet over their bare legs that shiver already from the chilly air. Then he gives one final wink at his beloved pups and he's gone, closing the door behind him quietly.

Seokjin is honestly feeling a bit unhygienic (when checking a mirror he luckily sees nothing on his face) and he even reeks of sex. But taking a shower at the dorm, with two horny young adults crawling around, visiting every room, could only lead up to one thing. And his pores will release all smells he thought he washed off anyway during exercise. Perhaps the showers at the gym are fixed today so he can wash himself there.

Not wanting to stay any longer, he quickly drops the bag of items onto the coffee table, runs over to the kitchen to wash his hands, puts on a drapey coat, takes his sports bag and runs back, to quickly scribble a note to leave on the small table.

With a thud and a click, he leaves five people behind in the dorm.

 

Yoongi vaguely hears the door fall shut, but he's too busy working in his room on his laptop to really pay attention. Namjoon sits on Seokjin's bed at the other side of the room, indulged in some philosophy book.

He normally doesn't have the time to read and will have to use the couple of hours on plain trips, so this is a nice change. Even if they still have dance practice in 9 hours. 

But they'll have to bear with it and spend their free time wisely. (That doesn't stop Yoongi from composing though, even now.)

All of a sudden, they hear a shriek coming from the room next door.

Yoongi looks up from his screen with a frown, while Namjoon quirks up an eyebrow. They exchange looks, communicating something among the lines of a judgemental attitude towards Hoseok, having thoughts similar to 'what is he doing this time?'.

It's quiet for a while after that, so they decide to not bring it up. But then they hear another loud shriek, sounding very sweet but also very much deafening.

"Urgh, jesus, must Hobi really be so loud," Yoongi grumbles, putting his earphones in and hunching further over his laptop.

Even if the walls aren't that thin and even if he's listening to music, he's disturbed again. "OOOOHH MY GOOOSSH!!", it sounds.

Frustrated, Yoongi closes his laptop. "I swear to fucking god, if I hear one more sou-"

"PUPPIIEEEESSS!!", Hoseok yells in the other room before his elder finishes his sentence. Namjoon burst into laughter. Yoongi's reaction shows no amusement, that's for sure.

"Okay, that's it. I'll go work in the studio. You can walk them to there, right?", Yoongi asks calmly, his face wrinkled in an ugly frown.

Namjoon gets up and stops his elder from packing. "No. You're overworking yourself again. I'll go, and you just stay here, spend some time with them. I know you're not as bothered with Hoseok as you try to show."

Huffing, Yoongi plops back down. "I guess. Yeah, I'll stay. ...Can you check if Jin-hyung has left something in the living room?"

"Sure, I'll check," Namjoon replies at the door with a big smile on his face, dimples showing under his cheeks. He's obviously trying to make Yoongi at ease, and truthfully, it's working. Yoongi thinks that the other is, indeed, a good leader.

After a minute or so, the leader appears again by the door, peeking his head around it. "He left about 10 items behind and asked us to at least try half of them out. Easy talking when they're all pairs- Uhm, anyway, I'm rambling on. I'd really check them out."

Yoongi, who now sits at the desk, waiting for an RPG game to start up (he was told to relax), nods, mumbling "Ah, okay."

"So yeah, uh. See you at the studio then?", Namjoon asks awkwardly when Yoongi turns his back on him. "Sure," he mumbles, quieter this time.

The leader leaves the room with an accidental loud wham, and Yoongi can hear something clattering near the entrance to the dorm. Typically Namjoon, he thinks with a grin.

Then there's another door slamming shut, which leaves four people behind. Two doggies, one owner to each of them.

 


	8. Why not both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on the list: chest worship, DD/lb dynamics, bj, light age play, dp, threesome (jin / jm / rm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to go into like 10 different directions w this so in the end it's more what dd/lb is about i think? and before that it's more of Jimin being a (teasing?) bottom who acts more innocent rather than feeling younger. sorry for the messy story! ;; it's in the same setting as the last pet play fic btw
> 
> also im sorry if it seemed like i hated the cg/l / bdsm comm bc of the interval chapter bc i do not! :0 i just find a lot of people's attitudes shitty lmao. this fic is sexual and i dont like it as much as expected so im planning on writing fluffy (non smut) ddlb chapters soon! but yeah i still agree w a lot in the vent fic + it really helped my fellow autistic readers so i wont remove the chapter or anything.
> 
>  
> 
> last PSA! (please read!)
> 
> ive been seeing dd/lb kpop fics that are really worrisome. i know kpop fics are already a very... low thing to write, i know, but i draw the line at writing about underaged or aged down people (paired w way aged up other person), abuse (and story not tagged as such), or underaged writers who show they're actually trying to get into bdsm spaces.
> 
> underaged people in kink communities (wether the kink is sexual or not) will only end up being scarred on the long run, no matter if they try to use it for coping reasons. not to mention it's literally illegal.
> 
> so watch out out when you see such writers, and i advise you to not support those stories bc there's a huge wave of kids trying to copy adults into bdsm and these stories / authors give a bad example! of course not al fics with this theme are bad, so if you want me to recommend you some, please let me know. ^^
> 
> that's about it! hope this was somewhat informative and hope u like this pretty long (±10 k) chapter anyway! ♥

"Jinnie-hyung," a voice murmurs behind the eldest. It's Jimin's voice, and from the sound of it, he's feeling either really little, really tired, or really horny. Or perhaps a combination of two or three.

"What is it, Jimin?" Seokjin asks, turning the volume of the tv down (morning shows are not that interesting anyway) as he watches over the couch how the other approaches. He's wearing nothing but simple bordeaux red boxers.

"...'m sleepy, hyung," he mumbles in reply when walking past the armrest.

Seokjin smiles with a sigh. "Then you should go back to bed, not come to me. It's still so early."

"But I wanna," Jimin sulks, thick lips slightly standing out in a pout. Seokjin chuckles, though it sounds really high pitched, because, well, it's Jin. He sighs once more, before helping Jimin sit on his lap, so the boys face each other.

"Was there anything on your mind that made you stay awake?" Seokjin runs his hands through the dancer's hair, noticing the black roots that start to show above the faded chestnut brown.

Jimin looks down, catching his thick lower lip between his teeth. "No... well... I guess I was thirsty. Or hungry. Sumthing."

"Do you want me to feed you, Jimin?", Jin asks, and his voice sounds so sweet. Naturally, his Little nods. But there's more to what Jimin wants.

"What would you like to eat, hm? Something light for your tummy?", Seokjin asks, eyeing the boy with adoration as he slowly caresses the back of his head.

Jimin shakes it, and sits back a few centimeters. "Uhm, actually... I think I want to taste something different." Small hands run over Seokjin's shirt, stroking his broad chest and the elder soon gets the hint.

"Something like... my chest?", Seokjin asks carefully, a smile tugging on his lips.

With head hanging low, Jimin nods and smiles. Seokjin can see it in the way his cheeks stand out.

"Alright," the elder says, pulling up his own shirt, until half of his torso is revealed.

Jimin's eyes grow wide, and they nearly sparkle, as if a treasure chest lies in front of him and has just been opened.

Well, it's treasured, and a chest, but a different kind. Instead of money and jewelry, he finds a dark, soft nipple, stretched wide over the warm skin. Jimin's fingers rub it shortly, before he dives in, his lips wrapping around the bud instinctively. He sucks, stops to take a deep breath, circle his tongue around the skin and repeats the process.

Seokjin chuckles sweetly, and runs a hand over the other boy's back. "You really can't stay away from my chest, 

huh?" Seokjin jokes, though there is no mocking intend behind it.

Making a small snorting noise in the back of his throat, Jimin nuzzles his nose against the warm chest, lips still attached to it. He purses his lips, narrows them when giving a suck, and repeats this, sucking minimally but with strength. His little hands slide up over the chest, and eventually rest at the sides. He gives a light squeeze, making Seokjin tense up.

Jimin looks up with a curious, but sleepy look. Then, his lips curl a bit around the nipple, as if smiling to himself. Seokjin wonders what the other is up to, but before he can ask, Jimin cups one side of his muscular chest, squishes it for as far as that's possible, and sucks the bud in until the only pink things visible are the boy's lips.

Seokjin groans a little bit, adjusts his legs under the younger's butt, and moves his hand down to brush his thumbs over Jimin's back. He sighs briefly, and recomposes to whisper: "That's right... You just stay here while hyung is with you, hm? I don't mind at all if you're horny and want to play with my chest."

The boy nods with a low hum, and calmly proceeds sucking for a while. Seokjin seems calm too. It shows by him running his hands through the brown locks of hair, absentmindedly humming a melody, and watching Jimin snuggle closer each minute. Eventually Jimin has wrapped himself around the older boy, who cradles him in his arms and massages his shoulderblades. If one doesn't watch the way Seokjin sighs more audibly when his chest receives a lovely kiss, lick, or suck, it'd be easy to believe he truly is calm.

His right nipple is soon pretty worn out; red from the teeth that accidently nibbled on it, slick from the saliva, and more perky from arousal and the way it's been pulled at. Seokjin groans croakily and brings up a hand to Jimin's face, detaching him from the warm chest.

"Do you want to try this other side, Jiminie? Hyung's body is getting a bit tired there," he speaks softly.

With blown eyes that look vaguely at the shirt being pulled up, Jimin nods, and latches onto the other nipple. This time he doesn't use his tongue much, only giving little sucks with full lips and closed eyes. Jin chuckles breathily, and runs a finger over Jimin's temple. "Are you sleepy, sweetheart?"

Jimin moves his head up and down by perhaps three milimeters at most, but Seokjin catches it and laughs quietly. He kisses the other's forehead, and sniffs at the hairs there briefly to appreciate the scent of flowery shampoo that he personally used for Jimin's hair the day before.

Though his lips never stop moving, Jimin's body starts to feel more limp and heavy and slides slowly down Seokjin's legs. He prevents Jimin from falling off his lap, hands giving support by the boy's back and butt. Seokjin blinks more often too, and sometimes closes his eyes for a bit, listening to the suckling noises and the pulsing of their hearts. He thinks he might be getting sleepy too. They might just nap together like this, which would be totally fine as well, even if Seokjin anticipated something different to happen.

Although they've established rules on how to interact with each other, he never knows _when_ to do it accordingly. Jimin is sometimes deep in little space maybe once per month, while at other times it's like this for a full week. It can't really be predicted. They do know it happens when Jimin is extremely deprived of affection, of cuddles, of compliments, and of a figurative nudge in the back to get him to start his tasks.

Even if he does it himself too, Jimin can get really sick eventually of being mocked, or getting only fake compliments out of politeness or for challenges on tv. And being an adult is just stressful in general.

So after half a year of actively being into pet play, Jimin found himself occassionally slipping into a head space different from what he knew before. He felt affectionate (even more than usual), wanted to act freely and silly, and was suddenly not so interested in boring adult stuff anymore. In those moments, he really needed to be taken care of by someone, or some people, who would accept his childish demeanor.

Those two people happened to be Seokjin and Namjoon, and Jimin didn't pick them out for no reason. Seokjin watches over others like a guide, whereas Namjoon literally has the role of leader over the group. Both boys have a sense of responsibility and care, and ever since the two started dating, Jimin saw an oppurtunity there.

The more he thought about it, the more Jimin understood what he wanted. He wanted to be taken care of, to be smothered in kisses, be babied perhaps. He wanted to be part of what they had going on, without becoming a part of the couple. Rather, he wanted the couple to make him theirs, with Jimin giving his all to them, yet the parties wouldn't be as inequal as they _could_ be. They weren't 100% strict with roles and rules. How could they, with someone cute like Jimin around?

"Chimchim, do you wanna take a nap?", Seokjin asks suddenly above the boy's head, his high voice breaking the silence.

Jimin blushes at the nickname, and opens his eyes minimally. "...No," he mumbles, when finally letting go of the bud. "Can.. Chimchim stay here? Please?", he asks, blush spreading only further, up to over his ears.

His mind is lost in little space, Seokjin thinks, when noticing how Jimin responds to the nickname. "Of course you can, sweetie," he replies, before lightly kissing Jimin's temple. "I'll stay right here with you."

With crescent eyes and a big row of teeth, Jimin smiles, and sucks on the nipple again. Seokjin doesn't know whether he's being expected to give solely attention or his cock too, but until he's sure, he'll just offer the first thing. It doesn't happen often that Jimin is playful in a sexual sense while at the same time feeling little.

A tongue flicks over Seokjin's skin and he barely manages to bite back a moan in time. Okay, Jimin definitely wants something else from him. Seokjin doesn't want to pry, as he prefers to let his little communicate what he wants. That doesn't need to be done in words- touches are fine too. Jimin can look so fragile and small in his arms, and though Seokjin knows he's just as much an adult who can discuss his needs or use safewords, Seokjin doesn't want to push the other, ever. Not unless he gets the right signal.

At the very least, he knows Jimin wants his chest. But that is nothing new. In the past he also buried his face in between the muscled sides, his nose nuzzling against a shirt wrapped thightly around Seokjin's chest, fabric all sticky to the skin from sexual activities. And sometimes Jimin's foreplay sessions took a bit longer (let's say, an hour) because he couldn't leave the chest area alone. And he looked at chests a lot in general, wether it be a girl walking by in a low cut top, or Seokjin's broad, puffed out chest at the gym. By the time Jimin quietly admitted he might have a thing for chest worship, the other boy didn't even react surprised.

Seokjin doesn't know much further about what is going through Jimin's mind, except for the mood and state he's in. When noticing how their bond changed, and how Jimin seemed to hold something from his Doms, Seokjin and Namjoon has asked how Jimin would see himself, what he felt like.

"Uhmm, give me a couple of days," Jimin had said. A week or two went by, and the elders had almost forgotten about the question.

But then. "Little," was the first thing Jimin said after those two weeks, when entering the studio. "If I had to give it a word, I think it'd be 'little'. Because I, uhm. I like it when I can feel small or, uhm, younger maybe? It's not a specific age though. I... like it when you two are with me; make me feel extra small- or warm- or cute- but in a good way. Guys, can I... be your Little?"

Shocked as they were, Seokjin and Namjoon couldn't come up with a proper response. Jimin started to look unsure, so they gave their responses hurriedly, though very much speaking them with true intend.

"Of course, Jiminie", and "Yes, sweetie," were the replies he got when the two approached him, placing hands on his soft cheeks. "We'll look into it even better. We can make this work," Seokjin promised him.

It was a bit difficult at first to figure their roles out. It still is, really. It may seem like every specific kink and dynamic is set in stone, but it's really not. They like to play with the rules, add their own, remove a lot that do nothing for them, and turn this into their own thing. As long as whatever they do is still concensual, fun, and somewhat according to the basic principles of certain terms, they don't really feel the need to care about the rest.

Sure, they're two Caregivers and one Little, but they're still unsure wether to call it a fulltime lifestyle. They're all too busy for that, all have still not used commonly used titles and petnames (if they ever will), they don't want to buy an overload of kids products, and not to mention, Jimin is often hyung line's pup rather than two people's little.

They... wouldn't exactly call it age play. There isn't much of an act going on, as Jimin is naturally very cute, bubbly, and affectionate, plus the process of going into little space happens subtly. Sometimes he doesn't even realise it himself when he regresses, while Namjoon and Seokjin have already noticed it by the change in speech or behavior.

Sometimes there will be some kind of play in it after all, either to initiate things more easily, or simply because Jimin can be a little shit who acts more innocent during times when he isn't fully little and more of a sub in general. 

But for the rest it's just him being cute and being loved so much by Namjoon and Seokjin, and getting all the care and attention and guidance he needs.

It's no wonder these moments aren't often, when the two most caring and responsible people (Namjoon's messy room aside) in the group need to look after four more members, and Seokjin and Namjoon are not the only one he has skinship with.

But because Jimin is theirs, their moments will always be a bit different. The two boys have a sense of authority over him while at the same time they won't degrade him in their special moments. Nor make fun of him, or make him too uncomfortable, or curse around him. He just feels fuzzy, warm, almost helpless, and wants to be held, to either get lots of compliments until he hides his face in shyness, or on rare, rare occasions like this one, have fun sex until hes sobbing from pleasure. And if they can't be there to hold him, he'll hug his Hiphop Monster plushy of Jin or Namjoon so theyre still there with him in a way. It may sound so silly, but these things really do help.

Teeth bite down near painfully on a bud, and Seokjin shoots out of his thoughts about relationships. Looking down, he sees a flash of Jimin with furrowed eyebrows and looks that could kill. When finally getting the attention he wanted, Jimin lets go, softens, and presses a kiss to Seokjin's torso.

"What is it, baby? Is there something you want?", Seokjin asks worriedly while brushig the other's neck with a couple of fingers, deciding to ignore the sting in his nipple. This can happen one time, but that is all.

"U-huh," Jimin confirms mumbly. "Wish that hyung could _actually_ feed Chimchim."

Seokjin sighs and smiles in endearment, but also rolls his eyes secretly because he knows where this is going: punny sex time.

"But sweetie, of course...", he starts, thumbing over Jimin's cheek. "Of course I can feed you."

"Hm?", Jimin questions him, and shifts his weight until he's pressing deadly dangerous onto Seokjin's clothed dick. The owner of said dick smiles knowingly. Jimin might be lost in a daze, but he knows damn well what he's doing.

"Yes, see, if you can open my fly...", Seokjin hints, pointing at his crotch. Jimin crawls off his lap and Seokjin turns around on the couch, so he doesn't sit crossway anymore so Jimin won't need to hurt his knees on the floor.

With a soft plop and a long zip, more is revealed of the tent in the briefs. Jimin's eyelids spread open so wide, Seokjin expects there to be beads of tears running along them if he stays like that for a bit longer.

"Ooohh," Jimin whispers in awe, and curiously pulls at the other boy's jeans. Seokjin helps in taking them off and smiles (if he didn't do that already) when Jimin leans into the touch of his hand.

"And you have milk here, hyung?", Jimin wonders, holding the back of an index finger on his lips.

"Sure, right underneath there," Seokjin replies, pointing at his own boxers, his hand hovering above it.

"...Here?", Jimin wonders once more, pressing down on Seokjin's pointing hand until it lightly squishes his crotch.

His mouth drops open, and is wetted by his tongue before Seokjin can speak. "Ye- yeah, sweetie. Do you know how to take it out? I've shown my baby boy before, haven't I?"

Jimin nods. "Chimchim knows." And with those words, he decides the last piece of clothes confining his caregiver's dick can go. Stripping the boxers off the long legs (that are not as long as Namjoon's), he starts to breathe heavily in excitement.

Seokjin has barely been touched, and yet, here lies- here stands a 7 inch organ in front of Jimin's face. It's relatively thin, yet swollen, a little wet at the crown, and not even in full harness, though Jimin can't imagine that can happen with something this heavy.

As if it's his first time seeing cock from up close, Jimin carefully inspects it, and rubs its sides with sweaty little fingers. "And you store milk in here?", he asks, tilting his face.

Laughing softly, Seokjin tells him "No, almost. A bit lower."

Still holding the erection, Jimin lowers his head, taking a peek in between the legs. "Here, hyung?", he asks, rubbing shortly on the other boy's hole.

Biting his lip, Seokjin wonders wether he should give some guidance, or let Jimin play more. He choses for the latter, for this is their playtime after all. Seokjin doesn't mind being teased, actually.

"Ah, no- A little higher," Seokjin replies when seeing Jimin's frown.

"Hmm...", Jimin hums to himself. "Ah! Here?", he asks, cupping the elder's balls, making the owner of them moan.

"Yes, Chimchim."

"So if someone sucks on there, will they get milk?", he asks, his eyes twinkling in the lights of the living room. 

"Wait, sweetie, no, that's-", Seokjin starts, but it's too late. Lips wrap warmly around his balls, sucking a nut in and pulling harshly on the skin. Heat swirls in his lower abdomen, and several long moans are drawn out of him, as well as some droplets of pre-cum.

"Actually, yes, that's... hah... right, but it comes out from a different place."

Jimin sucks loudly on the sac before letting it go all at once, the weight wetly plopping out of his gaping mouth. "Where is it, hyungie?"

It's this... knowing innocence that makes Seokjin aware this is an act. Which would be different from the moments where Jimin wants to cuddle while watching tv (any show is fine, as long as it's not too graphic), or lets Seokjin make his clothes and hair proper while asking how his week was (not to forget the compliments on how well Jimin keeps up with his idol schedule!), or wants to be tucked in at night and get good night kisses, or when Jimin wants to doodle in his sketch book or fill another page in his colouring book for adults (a Harry Potter one with very detailed illustrations; Namjoon's pick), or when he can't calm down without his binkie and _must_ be pulled on his Caregiver's lap.

In those moments, Jimin gets lost in the activity and can let out his inner child, his hyungs feel calm from the nice atmosphere when watching over him, and endorphines are released, so they all feel warm and fuzzy. In a way, they can comfortably be themselves more, even if it means taking on yet another role next to that of the ever busy idol.

Not that consciously playing innocent, and actually feeling somewhere in that direction, can't co-exist. But this, this look in Jimin's eyes, with that smug smile tugging on his lips, together with the strange puns and chest play thing they have going on, and the hands on the elder's crotch, tell Seokjin he's being played with, being tested. He won't halt the other unless Jimin really crosses the line. Seokjin probably gives in too much, but he guesses that's only common for Caregivers.

"It's here. See? At the tip," Seokjin tells him, lightly holding his length, bringing the head towards Jimin for him to see. A big drop of precum rests there, threatening to fall down with the new angle.

"Ohh... Hyung, it's leaking..." Jimin speaks, before sliding his tongue over the crown. He draws his tongue back, smacks his lips shortly, and gasps. "It's yummy... Can Chimchim drink from here, hyung-nim?", he asks politely, rubbing the base of the cock with his thick thumbs.

"Nmm... Sure you can, sweetie. Just be careful with your teeth."

Jimin nods determinedly. "Don't worry, Chimchim is careful." His little hands wrap around the length, holding onto it steadily as he gives small licks to the head, his expression cute almost.

Or cute _for sure_. "You are, huh?", Seokjin asks, stroking his Little's left cheek with the back of his hand. "Are you trying to be a big boy, love?"

With widening eyes, Jimin retreats his tongue to his mouth. "I- Uhm, uhm. Chimchim can try. Can be a big boy."

His whispery words sound more like a peptalk for himself, than a promise to Seokjin. The latter snickers behind his hand, before lowering it to remove a strand of hair that poked near Jimin's eye. "You don't need to force it, silly. Tell me, do you _want_ to be a big boy?"

Jimin frowns, stares concentrated at the length in his hands, and hums. "Hmmm. Yes, but- want to be big for hyung! Chichim wants to prove himself," he says, in a stubborn tone, with an adorable raspiness to his voice. Seokjin wonders if Jimin's voice will ever crack one day, or if life just decided to skip that part throughout the last 20 years for no reason.

Before Seokjin can respond something encouraging, he's cut off. "Then show hyung what y-"

"Look!", his little speaks, before putting plush lips against the pink crown of the cock, and facing down, until half the length is pressing up in his mouth. It reaches the start of his throat, and Seokjin is stunned by the fact that he hears no gagging sounds, merely feeling some muscle spasms. Jimin used to gag when having the head in, so Seokjin is already proud of how far the other has come.

"I see it, baby, and you're doing so- so well," Seokjin responds, the compliment being disrupted by a shiver running over his legs.

Jimin hums in content with himself, and wraps his hands around the parts he can't take in. Contrary to how slow and easy they just took it, he starts pumping the length by his hands and mouth as if they have to stop as soon as possible. Warmth shoots through Seokjin's thighs and he bucks up several times, melting at the way his cock hits the soft flesh at the start of Jimin's throat.

With every jolt he can feel he's creaming himself, and Jimin helps by pulling back with a perfectly timed suck, again and again. Just when Seokjin raises his behind, forcing Jimin's head away by a hand before he'll hurt himself, the elder expects to near his peak. He does, but he's apparently not allowed to. His Sub is remarkably persistent.

When looking down, Seokjin's eyes lock with the half-lidded ones of his sleepy and horny looking bed partner, his cheeks and stretched lips colouring the prettiest of pinks. Just below stands his own cock, being restrained by two hands that are too tiny to wrap around him fully just on their own. The fingers curl and squeeze harder around the base of the length, refraining Seokjin from coming. His brown haired little gives a couple more sucks and kisses to the tip, absolutely not minding the way Seokjin groans and clenches his teeth.

"Jimin..."

Said person gives one last kiss to the shiny head, a loud "mwah!" sounding in the room. Then he finally seems to voice his thoughts. "So if Chimchim pulls here, is- would that be milking you?"

Seokjin lets out a shaky breath and laughs shortly. "Oh, Jiminie, but I am not a cow," he speaks, both endeared and amused as he threads his fingers through Jimin's hair.

"But Joonie-hyung says you're a Mommy, and mommies give milk like cows, right?", Jimin asks, beaming up as if he just made the greatest conclusion in history.

Seokjin laughs again, though shock and panick can be read in his face quickly after. "Did Namjoon ask you to call me that? Did he ask you to call him Daddy??"

Although all three of them are aware Namjoon is essentially a Daddy Dom to their Little, and Seokjin perhaps a Mommy Domme if he were to use his maternal status in a weirdly proud way, they don't push Jimin to call them that. "I don't think I'll ever hear the words normally again if I ever use it like that," Jimin had confessed, which his caregivers understood very well.

So in the meantime when searching for fitting petnames and titles, Jimin sticked with '(Nam)joonie', '(Seok)jinnie', and honorifics. Perhaps he wil keep using those actually, even if he feels the pressure to change things according to norms.

Whenever bringing that up, his caregivers would hold him, and assure him he won't need to change anything if it makes him anxious. "We're here to take that built up anxiety away, not make it worse. You got that, Jimin?", Namjoon reminded his baby boy, while cupping his cheeks and pressing kisses in the middle. "Okay," Jimin had said, before slowly blooming up again.

Jimin shakes his head, and answers shyly: "Nope. Namjoonie-hyung is pervy but., uhm, he's nice to Chimchim. Don't worry."

Sighing in relief, Seokjin tells him "Good... That's good. I'm glad to hear he treats our little angel well. Just tell me if he ever says something you don't like, okay?"

"Hn-hmm," Jimin promises. And opens his mouth wide near the head of the cock, but suddenly moves back, a thoughtful look displaying on his face.

"Does this mean Chimchim can milk you then, hyung?"

Seokjin makes some incoherent noises that are supposed to be words, snorts, and ultimately replies "yes" with a goofy grin.

Jimin grins back and lets his grip go abruptly. Seokjin clasps his mouth with his hand, moaning longly behind it as blood immediately rushes again through his length, pulses making it twitch up.

At last, Jin can-

The fingers close around the base of the cock again, making the thighs next to it jolt.

Seokjin gasps, and looks down, giving the best stern look he can create. "Chimchim. Remember our rule? Saying that you're not in charge?"

Said person giggles cutely, before wrapping his lips around the tip again and moving his free hand to the left nipple in his reach. A couple of fingers press together and rub there, making it excrutiatingly hard for Jin to not to give in and let his back slide down the couch. He does let a moan fall from his lips, but no more than that.

The digits unclench, and move up to lightly stroke the length, while the other hand pinches the dark bud.

Seokjin's breath hitches. "Jimin... Careful..."

He halts sucking for a second, but continues anyway. One more warning, Seokjin thinks, and all three are up.

Short fingers curl around the girth again, and Seokjin puts a stop to it by fisting a chunk of Jimin's hair and pulling him off of him. " _Jimin._ "

Jimin shivers, and finally stops smiling to look down in embarrassment. He's very well aware of the fact that he went too far with teasing and testing the other.

"That's three warnings now. I should actually have given even more before that. So that's it; you can't touch hyung or yourself anymore without my say so."

"Oh, but... Oh..." Jimin says softly, being not so much surpised but still somewhat disappointed in the (honestly predictable) outcome.

"What did I tell you before? Didn't I tell you to respect your hyung?"

"Yes, hyung-nim..."

"Why, Jimin? Is it because you were trying to be a big boy? You do... know that you aren't? You're just a cute little thing," Seokjin speaks, both showing he's not irritated and working towards a proper solution. Spankies just won't do as a punishment, since Jimin actually likes them too much for own good.

Jimin blushes again and bites his lip, catching a drop of pre-cum without intending to do so. "But... could be."

"You wanna prove yourself still, then?", Seokjin asks, tipping Jimin's chin up. "Wanna do it for hyung? Show him you can be big and brave? This will be your one last chance. Otherwise, no cumming this time."

Jimin gaps at the warning, and sits up. "Oh! O-okay. Will be big.  What do you want Chimchim to do, hyung?"

"Get a wet wash cloth and lube. Just the normal kind. You can do that, right?", Seokjin asks, caressing Jimin lightly. It's best to ask Jimin, so he'll have a task to do and won't need to wait all alone.

"Why the normal lube?", Jimin asks, tone audibly disappointed. "That one's boring."

Seokjin shows him a smile, and takes Jimin's hand. "Oh honey, you know why. You went too far with teasing, have been bad, and bad boys don't get to pick a favourite. Next time, okay?", he asks with a little squeeze to Jimin's hand.

"Oh. Okay!", Jimin responds, getting up from Seokjin's lap and moving fast but quietly to the bathroom.

After he's out of sight, Seokjin rubs his sore thighs for a bit and fully takes off his underwear while he's at it.

Not long after, Jimin is back with a wash cloth, a towel, and (to Jimin, very very boring) lube. He's helped out of his underwear, petted, kissed sweetly while getting washed up, and fingered below, with back pressed flush against Jin.

Seokjin's puffs of breath land on his sensitive neck, and move up, until Jimin can hear his breathing loud and clearly in his own ear. But it's not scary. As of now, Jimin can't be scared, not even of the large cock pressing so dangerously against his asscrack and showing so impressively underneath him.

"Is my baby- my big boy ready? Ready to show hyung how much you can take?"

Nodding in want, Jimin gives his 'yes'. "Please hyung, plea- OH!", Jimin yelps out when suddenly being lifted up by his hips. Seokjin is so gentle with him, Jimin would almost forget how strong he is.

"Sshhh, they're all still sleeping," Seokjin whispers in his ear, while letting Jimin position the cock underneath him in the right spot.

While slowly being lowered onto the head, Jimin closes his eyes, and sighs in synch with Jin. "Buuut what if- ah, what if they aren't, hyung?"

"Hm?" Seokjin quirks an eyebrow, and holds in his breath as Jimin professionally circles his rear, stirring his caregiver's cock in some way.

"I just- oh-", Jimin gasps, when being lifted up again, his legs spread and helplessly in the air. He tips back his head in his neck, looking up at Jin with a flushed face. There's that mischievous expression on his face again. "Just thought- what if one of them is awake? And hears us? Watches u-hnn... mmmh..."

His cock started throbbing painfully at the thought and so Seokjin had to still it in some manner, in this case by using his bed partner's inner walls, that he quickly forces himself back into. Now he moves in a little further, until all the way, so Jimin is sitting on him again.

"That's a rather dirty thing to say, don't you think?", Seokjin speaks with a soft laugh, before pressing a kiss to Jimin's jaw. Jimin giggles, and rubs the back of his fluffy head against the other boy. "But you like that too, right? I like it. Especially if it's Namjoonie-hyung watching us... He makes me feel good," Jimin says, lost in thoughts as his fingers still in the air, above his dusty pink balls, as if about to rub there any moment. But he won't; he mustn't. And something about that makes him anticipate.

Seokjin ruffles his hair in affection, and places his hands back on Jimin's pelvis, preparing to move him soon. "Of course I like it. My boyfriend is so good to you."

Jimin agrees, and they kiss a little longer (Seokjin initiates it, so it's alright) until they both can't bare staying still. Mostly Jimin, because kissing turns him horny.

So the fingers on Jimin's hips tighten its grip, raise him so far up that the slick cock plops out, brushing a little against his breathing hole, and the hands drag him down again, until he slowly sinks down. Even if he just got penetrated with plenty of lube, the burn when the head presses in is still uncomfortable to say the least. But after that, it slides pretty easy inside, and Jimin can let out a long, shaky breath.

Slowly, Seokjin starts to move him up, and back down, until Jimin's toes brush the couch and the nails curl, scraping over the fabric, drawing dark lines in it.

They set a nice pace, with Jimin letting out a teeny tiny "oh" when landing, and Seokjin breathing heavily down his shoulder blades, where his teeth move dangerously close, nearly biting down. Seokjin will not do that, Jimin knows by now, but the warm breaths and open mouthed smile pressing in his back, together with the cock fucking him open below, cause delightful sensations, that would have Jimin squirming if it weren't for the strong hands holding him back.

Suddenly, Jimin sees something new from the corner of his eye, and when taking a better look, he... could not feel tinier. Not just because he's a Little, no, but also because the guy who often causes him to feel that way is standing near his bedroom door, eyes open in surprise but posture as if he was just about to sit down and sleepily drink a cup of coffee. Perhaps it's important to mention he always sleeps nude. His limbs are long, and one hangs a bit actionless in front of him, while the other one is still connected to the door knob, presumably because he's not sure yet wether to leave or stay. He's hesitant, and his posture is awkward, just like Jimin's Big during dance class. But no, not the person working on his ass.

"Hyung!", Jimin squeeks out with a tiny voice, hiding his face behind his hands, peeking through the fingers to see what Namjoon is doing. Seokjin doesn't even bother slowing down, and keeps giving strong thrusts while observing his boyfriend.

"Am I- ahem, interrupting?", Namjoon asks with a small cough, before rubbing his nose and smiling goofily and big, with dimples visible in even this dim light.

"Of course not," Seokjin replies warmly. "Do you want to join us?", he asks, lifting up Jimin's legs by his ankles and angling himself differently to grind visibly inside. Jimin moans, thankful the noise is muffled by his own hands. Namjoon's smile becomes even goofier, and he gulps.

"Why not?"

With those words, he finally lets his body leave from its post and makes his way to his boyfriend and baby boy, to gasp at the naked state of both of them, and kiss the first one. "Good morning," Seokjin greets him against his lips, and Namjoon smiles back when realising he forgot to say such words right away. "Morning," he replies with a chaste kiss, and turns to Jimin, to run a hand through his messy dark hair.

"Are you feeling little, Jiminie?", Namjoon asks with carefulness, though he knew the answer already from the moment he saw Jimin on the couch.

Jimin hums shyly, and sighs when Seokjin finally slows his movements to massage Jimin's thighs. Not that that's a great help;  they're super sensitive. "Bu- but 'm being big now. Or, uhm, trying...", Jimin mumbles, visibly embarrassed by his own words. He's not big at all, but wants to keep up with his efforts to seem that way, or else he won't be allowed to cum. He did this to himself, so he'll have to bare with it.

"Oh? Is that so?", Namjoon asks, sending an interested look over his shoulder when searching for condoms in the coffee table drawer.

It's silent for a couple of seconds, until Seokjin abruptly says something. "And why is that again? Tell him," Seokjin urges his little.

"Because, uhm." Jimin takes a deep breath, and tries recollect himself as he watches Namjoon sit down beside the other two. The rapper is nice enough to cover his crotch with a pillow, possibly to prevent Jimin from becoming unable to finish his sentence. "If you're trying to be big, tell me why, Jimin."

That order - or encouragement - seems to work. Jimin continues, "Because I've been a meany because I teased too much while hyungie didn't like that and I'm not big enough to do that and I didn't listen when Seokjinnie-hyung warned me and I didn't show I knew my place and now I must prove I can be big boy and have patience or else I won't get to cum." He needs to take a deep breath after that. Too many words; too many big words to be exact.

Namjoon laughs warmly, pets Jimin's head, and finally sets the pillow aside, tucking it gently away in the corner of the couch, just like he would tuck Jimin in at some nights.

"Very good. Do you wanna make some room for hyung then?", Namjoon asks, hovering over the boy, indicating he meant room in Jimin's bum.

Jimin's fingers twitch, but keep in place otherwise. The leader catches the lack of reaction. "What's wrong?", he asks, looking at Jimin and then up, at the eldest.

"Our dear Jimin here," Seokjin starts, planting his left hand on top of the person's fluffy head, while lowering the right one to Jimin's rear, "is not only supposed to show courage, but he's also prohibited from touches."

"Just himself or no touching us as well?"

"Both," his boyfriend replies, as he takes the tossed away bottle of lube, squirts the substance on his fingers, and works one inside Jimin alongside his own cock. Jimin squirms at the stretch, but stills; calms down at the feel of Seokjin's hand pressing on his forehead, so he presses flush against his Big's warm chest. He sighs briefly, and Jimin's lower body slowly relaxes.

"Then I guess _we'll_ have to do the touches then, hm?", Namjoon replies with a friendly smirk, picks up the plastic bottle and squirts what he considers plenty onto his fingers.

Once his fingers are warmed and lubed up, he sees that not one, but two of Seokjin's digits have long disappeared in his boy's hole.

Namjoon mutters some things under his breath, and puts his two cents in on this too. Or two fingers, realistically speaking. But first he starts out with one.

Fingering with his thumb is always fun, as it's nice and thick, very visibly stretching whatever it is in, and it's easy to move around once it's pushed in. This is... kinda new though. As his finger slides over the cock, he notices something. But also, the absense of something. Present: a sticky liquid smeared all around the erection - most likely lube and pre-cum. Absent: a rubbery texture.

"No condom?", Namjoon asks, pausing his kiss for a second.

Seokjin smiles gently, replying "he wanted to have my cum, but since he can't give sucks anymore, his ass will have to drink it all up."

Rolling his eyes shortly, Namjoon replies with a sigh and "Weird play on words again?"

Jimin hums underneath their faces to confirm, and Namjoon kisses the top of his head to tell him "So you think you're a punny guy, huh?". Jimin merely giggles, being too nonverbal in this moment to speak in words.

Realising he hasn't moved his finger much yet, Namjoon continues. Unlike unprotected sex part (Seokjin is Jimin's first and exclusive for barebacking), the rest isn't exactly new. Namjoon knows what it's like stroking his boyfriend's cock while simultaneously stretching Jimin further, kissing Seokjin deeply as they both watch Jimin get flustered in between them, finger nails dribbling against his skin, his hardened cock aching to thrust into something thight and warm, and his unused lube-dripping fingers waiting to serve a purpose.

And a purpose he gives them: Namjoon pulls his thumb out, uses it to stroke the boy's balls (the most delightful muffled moan is heard) and presses his index- and middle finger in the thightness between Seokjin and... Seokjin.

He starts pumping, curling his digits, appreciating the way Seokin pumps his fingers faster in and out too, and Jimin gasps and shivers in his thighs. Seokjin keeps Jimin from reaching his climax too soon by wrapping a hand around the base of his little angel's cock, and moving it around while still firmly squeezing the girth. They won't deny his orgasm, since he's behaving pretty well. They're just delaying it.

"Go," Seokjin encourages out of breath against his partner's lips, and Namjoon doesn't wait any second to do so.

The rapper picks up the condom package he just found, rips an edge open by his teeth, and works the rubber around his own erection with some help of Seokjin's hand. More lube is applied, and that's about time for Namjoon to pull his fingers out.

Seokjin pulls out too, wiping his sticky fingers off on Jimin's (note: overly sensitive) thighs. His little sub jolts, and tries to buck up but finds not much relief there.

"Here- we go...", Namjoon groans in his little's ear as he presses in, the head of his cock squishing his boyfriend's inside. The stretch feels intense, causing poor Jimin to whimper, and his caregivers try their darn best to make his body relax. Kisses, compliments, and small rubs on their boy's back or shoulders will always do the trick.

It's a bit hard for Namjoon to keep still in this position, with thight muscle clenching around the head, and him getting no OK sign to move further. He's sweating heavily.

"Remember last time, love? When we- hah... used Namjoonie's fist when you were our doggy?", Seokjin attempts, kissing the boy's temple.

"Hmm," it sounds under the couple.

"And look at how big it is. ...See?", Namjoon adds, making a fist with his relatively large hand and holding it up close for Jimin. The latter exhales softly, nods, and Namjoon spots a sectretive smile behind Jimin's little hands.

"Then surely you can handle us like the big boy you are," Namjoon concludes, vaguely listening to Seokjin's background noises of light kisses against Jimin's head.

Jimin rattles his head determinedly as if he's a bobble head toy. Sure he can handle it! He's being big!

Both of his caregivers laugh warmly, plant equally warm kisses to their boy's cheeks, and feel their cocks twitch when Jimin swings his legs up higher, giving them the perfect view of his hole.

He's not exactly sure what vague language he muttered as he pushed in, but Namjoon doesn't really care as he's balls deep in after rocking his hips only three times. "Mmm," he moans in delight when grabbing Jimin's hips just like Seokjin already has hold of him by the waist, and slowly moving their boy up and down, his insides engulfing the two of them like it's suddenly nothing.

They start a bit messily, with Namjoon rolling his hips forward just when Jimin is pulled away from the eldest and vice versa, so it's still merely one person filling Jimin up at each thrust. But the hyungs get there, and they get there good, until finally able to pound into their sub at the same time, and pull out in sync as well, leaving him gaping wide or clenching around the tips of their cocks, his trembling body aching to be filled up immediately.

As usual, they supply to his needs. Swifter and rougher their cocks scrape across his inner walls, and Jimin groans, presses his eyes shut as his face flushes a troubled dark red. Everything is burning but in the bestest of ways, and everything is just as wet and slippery inside as all three boys prefer it to be. His elders breathe down his neck and ears, pressing long, firm kisses to his skin, and murmuring _'"my baby"_ and _"I love you"_ s in each of his ears like a chant. It doesn't matter to their needy little Jiminie what type of love they mean, as long as they mean it. They've discussed this before and Jimin told them, no matter what, he _needs_ to be told these things when he's sad. Or, like now, terribly horny.

Each petname, praise, and word of affection cause Jimin's neck to tingle, his biceps to jerk, the fingers in his tiny balled up fists to twitch, his torso to shiver, his ass to clench, his legs to draw back, and, of course, the whispers cause him to let the most desperate yet tiny moans to slip past his lips.

No matter how many times they've done this, and no matter in what mindset or roles they were, Jimin never failed to be stunned by how these particular two hyungs are stars at treating his body well in such drastically different ways, all at the same time. Underneath, they roughen him up by moving him rapidly like a literal living fuckpuppet around and off their cocks, leaving Jimin to bounce and slap harshly against skin without him even doing anything but twitch and curl up in pleasure.

Namjoon's fingers swat his ass, grab a chunk of it, pull around and play with it roughly (the moan Jimin lets out then is wonderful; Namjoon must remember the sound), and they dig deeper into his skin until his Sub can feel a hint of nails. Seokjin's hands don't move much, but have however long passed the stage of pricking and are already at the point of pressing deep enough in Jimin's skin to leave screscent marks for over a day, and for him to tell that they are, indeed, well manicured and are not chipped in any places.

But at the top, at the higher parts of his body, that's where his tender heart and his brain full of mushy thoughts is. And such kissable lips, which they gradually allow him to use more against their own, leaving the strictness of their last temporary 'no touching' rule aside because Jimin has been _so good_. Namjoon tells him that against lips, murmuring "Did you know that?", to which he gets nothing but a groany "Mmmnnm!!" as reply. (That probably wasn't even meant to resemble any words.)

And his gorgeous eyes, that spread open when his prostate receives a particularly sharp blow, until the tears turn his vision too blurry, so Jimin quickly flutters his eyelids closed again. "Ha- oww, hmmfgfgh," he gasps and groans as he can sense the threat of his peak emerging.

And his ears, that are burning hot and cannot be cooled by even the fresh puffs of breath against them. Then again, warm lips tugging at his earlobe and the tongue (Namjoon's?) licking his earshell at the other side of his face never helped so much at cooling down. But that's not the point: they must keep Jimin warm and flustered, so can cream himself more easily. And he's so cute when blushing heavily.

A hand wraps thightly around the base of his tiny cock again and this time it appears to be the rapper’s hand. The hyungs raise Jimin’s body and keep him still while fucking into him powerfully. “Look at that, your belly, so full,” Jimin is told. He looks down (for as far as he can when outright sobbing) and sees a slight bulge in his lower stomach - how could it not be there when theres two huge fucking dongs up his ass - and lets out a moan that he swallows back in after shocking himself by his loudness. It's true; he is full, and so stuffed below.

His elders rest their lips against Jimin's neck and jaw, being even too bummd out to properly kiss. Their little boy's own lips drop open too and a bit of drool runs from the corner.

Suddenly more wetness gathers inside in another place, and only then Jimin realises how erratic Seokjin's thrusts have become, how Namjoon starts to follow his boyfriend in that, and _oh, hyungs are cumming_ , Jimin concludes in that heated brain of his, thoughts all clouded by his mindsets that make him a strange mixture of the most innocent and the sluttiest boy in the world.

Namjoon is panting so close to his boy’s face that all Jimin can hear is “haah, haah”, rather than the quick wet slaps below, while the boy at the other side tilts his head back and moans in pitches so high, you’d almost think he’s the one bottoming. Jimin hopes he gets to come soon. The couple are almost done, and Jimin spots the first jolt to run through Seokjins legs, so he has to make this quick before his hyungs pull out.

He looks up, showing Namjoon how desperate he is, and as expected, he gets what he wants. His sort-of-Daddy exchanges looks with his sort-of-Mommy and it appears they came to an understanding. Then, jimin is told something so sweet, so relieving, he’d burst into tears at the spot if he wasn’t crying already. “You can do touches now. You can come, baby,” namjoon tells him when hovering over Jimin and at last, the fingers around his cock unwrap.

Namjoon cups Jimin's cheeks with strength so his cheeks squish together and the desperate little sub nods before being kissed on his puffy lips, and nods and moans louder against Namjoon’s mouth when oh god finally, his dick starts to throb and spill some droplets of cum.

The hands on him don't work as restricting anymore, but instead move everywhere and anywhere to rub circles against jimin's hot skin. And oh, that's right, Jimin himself can do some touching too of course! But his crotch is already occupied, and he did make grabby hands continuously for the past few minutes, so... he folds his hands, wraps his arms over Namjoon's head and neck (which is tough when he's, quite literally in all possible meanings, a big person) and sighs happily against his Big's lips when he does the same. A french kiss melts into an "our baby boy", and it doesn't take long before Seokjin and Namjoon make him come quietly. White goo splatters onto his tummy and fingers that are not his own, and for the rest, Jimin doesn't do much beside breathing and shivering. He can't get his pleased smile off his face.

His sticky hair is combed through by sweaty digits (some long ones, some crooked ones) and gets kisses even sweeter than the ones he just got during sex. Slowly, namjoon starts to pull out, while Seokjin tries to keep himself inside before the degree of being stuffed drops too fast and Jimin gets overly uncomfortable.

"Keep him up like that," Namjoon instructs his boyfriend, giving the bum of the boy in the middle a soft pat. He knows how much Jimin likes keeping cum in, and Namjoon remembers that when watching liquid whiteness bubble a bit out of his boy, along the girth of Seokjin's softening hardness. Even if Namjoon knows the answer, he decides to ask anyway. "Wanna use a plug, Jiminie?"

Jimin, even in his tired state, perks up and replies with a desperate nod and furrowed eyebrows. Namjoon laughs adorably, and strips the condom off of himself. "Here, suck on this," he offers, and Jimin gladly takes the rubber with cum-filled tip in his hands to put the borders between his lips and suck hungrily.

While Namjoon heads out the room to get Jimin's favourite buttplug, he also manages to get a fresh towel and washcloth (the two they used before are too wet), some wipes and tissues, a few fresh pair of briefs, a glass of water, and some plain shirts which him and Seokjin smartly hid _outside_ sunshine line's room. And he takes two other things from their Little box, just in case.

Once back, he hurries to lay the towel in front of Seokjin and Jimin. The two shuffle a bit, until sitting on top of it. "Ready?", Namjoon asks gently, buttplug in hand. "Hn-h-", Jimin groans, not having the voice to hum easily.

"Ooone, twooo, three-," Seokjin counts down in a whispery voice. "Oop! Up you go," he says as he lifts Jimin up almost horizontally from his position, so his own cock slides out with a plop. Jimin gasps at first, but stops to bite his plush bottom lip when Namjoon quickly fills up his gaping hole with the diamonds shape toy. Will Namjoon ever not be amazed by how well that ass can take things? He doesn't think he ever will be.

Though they did their utter best to not let anything seep out, Namjoon is faced with the sight of a small stream of cum streaming down an asscrack and droplets ending on his boyfriend's crotch and thighs. He can't keep his amused laugh in.

"What, what is it?", Seokjin asks while rubbing soothing circles in the skin of Jimin's pelvis.

"Dare I say it?", Namjoon asks with the most shit-eating grin one can have.

"Is it gonna be a bad pun-"

"Mommy's milk-"

Seokjin sends him an annoyed look, but Jimin giggles so much that they have to keep his kicking legs still before he hurts someone. Oh well.

Even if they're careful, his Caregivers make quick work of wiping their boy and putting him in some clean clothes. The help is not just needed for Jimin's worn out body or little state, but also because he did wake up pretty early and is becoming visibly sleepy. As for the hyungs themselves, Seokjin and Namjoon put some simple shirts and underwear on. They'll get dressed later.

"Ohh... your nose is so snotty... Come on, Chimchim, blow your nose for me," Seokjin tells him, holding a tissue over Jimin's nose. That nickname always seems to make Jimin more pliant and so he sniffs, a non flattering yet still adorable 'pfffmffft!' sounding behind the tissue. "There you go~", he's told as Seokjin dabs tears and snot from his face, and Jimin would almost ask him to stop if the cutesy talk didn't make him feel so fuzzy.

Seokjin is about to take the tissue away, but notices Jimin clutching onto it tightly and holds against his cheek, as if there are more tears to slip from his pretty eyes. _Oh no._

"What's wrong, Chimchim?", Namjoon asks, having picked up on the change in mood too and deciding to intervene.

Jimin looks away and shrugs timidly, giving his Caregvers the feeling he does know the answer. But he isn't verbal for a little while longer, so they shouldn't push him to use words. Seokjin pulls him on his lap, knowing that makes it easier for Jimin to be open about problems.

"Does it have to do with us?", Namjoon tries as he unfolds his Little's blankie.

Jimin bites his lip. That's probably a 'yes'.

"Does it have to do with... what we just did?", Seokjin asks with some hesitance to it.

Jimin nods shyly. Namjoon thinks he has a good idea of what the issue is. With blanket still in his hands, he sits down beside the other two members and sets Jimin's legs over his lap so he Jimin can be close to both of his elders.

"Is it because we had sex while you-" Jimin cuts him off with a bothered groan, but nods anyway.

"...were feeling little," Namjoon finishes in a mumble, making it clear to Seokjin what was meant. The latter gasps. Not as a silly reaction, but in well meant concern.

"Well... did you like it?", Seokjin asks, playing with a strand of Jimin's hair. The question 'did you not like it?' is on the rethoric side and might sounds guilt-trippy.

"Hn-hm," Jimin affirms, snuggling closer to Jin's chest.

Namjoon shuffles closer and rubs Jimin's sore legs with care. "Are you... afraid again that you're being creepy? Or that we are creepy?"

Jimin's lower lip quivers and his hyungs hope to god he isn't gonna cry. That's a devastating, heartbreaking sight. 

"Hey, hey," Seokjin whispers, "remember what we said? You are _not_ creepy. You're just perfect little Jiminie, and we think you're just as cool when you cuddle your stuffies and tell us about your day, as when you go on stage and work your butt off with dancing."

Jimin can't stay sad for too long when being told such things, and has to giggle there and then. Namjoon can almost sigh in relief.

"Aaand," the rapper wants to add, "it's totally okay to be little. Or to be a big boy. Or perhaps a funny combination of the two. It happens. Really, it's totally alright with us if you're horny when you happen to be little. Maybe all the blushing or sleepiness just tends to do weird things, hm?" Jimin hums in agreement. Namjoon continues, "We don't judge you for doing adult stuff and love you just as much. We're here to help. You got that, Jiminie?"

"Okay," he answers quietly, voice still croaky, and he giggle-smiles when being kissed by two pairs of lips on his forehead.

"Good. Now go lie down for a bit, since it's only..." Seokjin looks up at Namjoon, who fidgets with his phone, nearly drops it, and tells him "5:21." Jin rephrases, "Only- almost half past 5 so that leaves you with two and a half hours to nap, or at least to get some rest."

Jimin nods once more, but it's like his head is about to drop against his chest any second. He'll definitely fall asleep fast. The little's eyes flutter open and closed, and Namjoon is sure to make Jimin lie down on the couch, puts a pillow behind his heavy head, and drapes the blanket over him, tucking the edges into the corners of the couch.

Seokjin hopes his baby boy would stay put, but as expected, he frowns and scrunches his nose. And those grabby hands... Seokjin quickly sits down on the armrest of the couch and catches a hand in his own, pressing a kiss to the back. Namjoon, who comes back from the kitchen after being whispered a sneer to not go anywhere near a stove, kneels behind the couch and takes Jimin's free hand, giving it a squeeze.

It's a wonderful sight; just the three of them, of which one couple, and someone they might perhaps date one day, but for now they'll enjoy what they have. It's something special. But the time is ticking and Seokjin is startled by a noise coming from someone's bedroom. "Oh Jimin, I'd love to stay much longer, but I have to make breakfa-"

Jimin groans a dissatisfied "hmmffrffr", and pulls the hands closer to his body, as if to say ' _please stay_ '.

"...Or I guess I could stay for a bit longer," Seokjin replies with a small smile.

The boy smiles, fullfilled, and wriggles his feet under his blankie.

Seokjin looks to his side and sees a look in Namjoon's eyes that tells he's just as proud and endeared as Jin is. Smile not faltering, Namjoon leans closer to his partner's ear to whisper, "Shall we get him his paci?"

Looking down, Seokjin thinks for a bit. Shakes his head. "You know how hard it is to get him to do stuff if he wakes up like that. Once he wakes up, he really need to hurry," he whispers back, checking if Jimin didn't hear them. He's breathing calmly and doesn't move much, so probably not.

Namjoon nods in understanding, thinking back to occasions when Jimin felt especially little and couldn't sleep unless he had his paci in. He woke up all blushy, and couldn't be left alone for longer than two seconds so he had to be held by his hand the entire morning routine _and_ car ride. It was cute, but Namjoon has to head out soon to meet up with the manager and Seokjin will be too busy as well.

Jimin's breathing has turned into a soft, faint snore, much more bearable than Namjoon's saw noises. They can leave now.

"Sweet dreams, Chimchim," Seokjin wishes him with a quiet giggle, slowly letting go of the hand and watching it take hold of the blankie.

"Sleep well, baby boy," Namjoon whispers, copying Seokjin's actions and then they stand up, but not before leaving Jimin with two gifts.

 

"...we wake him up?" "Sshh, not so loud, he mi..." "...oes anyone want to eat..."

Jimin awakes to the sound of chattering in the background. He doesn't hear what exactly is being said, but can tell the voices do not belong to either of his Bigs. "Hnmm...", he hums, nuzzling his nose against his pillow and thinking happy thoughts about just how wonderful it can be to be little. His cheeks are hot, and he's almost ready to face the day. His feet tap happily against the fabric of the couch, and he adjusts his pose - But _oh, what is this?_

Something moves behind his neck, so Jimin reaches around to find out what it is. It feels soft, looks white and... it's Rapmon. Well, not the real one, but his duck mascot version.

Jimin blushes even deeper than he already did, and kisses his stuffy good morning on his forehead. _But where's Seokjinnie-hyung?_

"Oh," he gasps softly, when his arm that hangs over the couch brushes lightly over something soft. "Oh no!", Jimin whispers to himself in concern. Quickly, he picks up his lost stuffy, kissing it two times. Once to say hello, twice to say he's sorry for dropping Jin onto the floor.

Slowly, he sits up and takes a look around. His co-members walk from room to room, trying to keep quiet even if most are aware Jimin is awake now. The others might have seen Jimin like this with his stuffies and his face all red, but frankly, he doesn't care. Except for the youngest, they've all seen him do much worse things.

He's already feeling more confident, and in a few minutes he'll be ready to 'adult' again.

Jimin's fingers play absentmindedly with the paws and feet of his stuffies, and when looking down at them, he finds himself smiling big. It's as if his amazing Caregivers could read his thoughts, and knew Jimin wanted them to stay during his nap. They did indeed not leave him. Not really.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title refers to both Jimin feeling little and horny, as well as 'both' meaning Seokjin and Namjoon.
> 
> Also I wrote 'hm?' and 'huh?' way too often and the word 'little' 52 times oops... also used like 98765334657 different pet- / nicknames for everyone. A mess! Anyway pls leave a comment if you'd like to <3


End file.
